los meses en konoha
by Mario uzumaki
Summary: Despues de la batalla con sasuke, Naruto va a estar en el equipo de kurenai hasta que jiraiya vuelva conoce las aventuras de naruto en este equipo y un amor que puede nacer
1. Chapter 1

Los meses en konoha

Notas: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen a mí. Son de propiedad de masashi kishimoto y las técnicas como las aldeas las nombrare como se dice en audio latino.

Pueden dejar los comentarios y espero que les guste

Capítulo 1: después de sasuke

Ya después de la pelea en el valle del fin, donde sasuke se fue herido hacia orochimaru. Naruto estaba inconsciente y con graves heridas, pero ya se estaba recuperando gracias al chacra del kyubi. O sea el zorro de las nueves colas. Hasta que llego kakashi con un grupo de ninjas médicos y anbu.

-kakashi no encontramos rastros de sasuke uchiha. Dijo un anbu de mascara de oso

-(sasuke). Pensaba el peliplateado

-tenemos que llevar rápido a naruto, informen a la hokage tsunade sobre este hecho y busquen si hay señales de otros enemigos por si acaso. Dijo kakashi, (menos mal que tiene al zorro o si no ya estaría grave, Naruto). Tomo al ninja rubio y lo subio a los hombros para después llevárselo de ahí.

En konoha, ya llegados los heridos del rescate, shikamaru lloraba por los dichos de ánimo de la sanin tsunade, en ese momento llegan al hospital sakura y hinata preocupadas por la situación.

-hokage, ¿sabe lo que le paso a sasuke kun?. Preguntaba sakura llorando de tristeza

-lo siento mucho sakura, me informaron que ha escapado para ver a orochimaru. Dijo la hokage

-TSUNADE SAMA. Gritaba shizune

-¿Qué ocurre shizune, pasa algo? .Dijo tsunade

-ES NARUTO, llego hace un momento traido por kakashi y me informan que está gravemente herido. Decía la ayudante de la hokage

-A URGENCIA RAPIDO. Grito tsunade

-NARUTO, hinata tenemos que... Grito sakura

Pero en ese momento la ojiperla se había desmayado por la noticia

AL DIA SIGUENTE

En el hospital de konoha estaba el ninja rubio vendado hasta las cejas, pero ya casi recuperado gracias al chacra del zorro. Pero mirando la banda de sasuke hasta que llega ero senin.

-Naruto, te tengo una mala noticia, me ire de la aldea para buscar información de akatsuki será por casi un año. Pero no te preocupes ya te asigne a un equipo para tu entrenamiento. Dijo jiraiya

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?, dijo naruto con ojos en forma de plato

-y…¿ a qué equipo estaré por mientras y que paso con kakashi y sakura?. Decía con una cara de asombro

-bueno, veras… decía jiraiya

FLASH BACK

En la mansión hokage había una reunión donde estaban los jounin de cada miembro del equipo que fue al rescate del uchiha. Estaba Asuma, gai, kurenai y kakashi sensei con su libro icha icha como de costumbre y jiraiya por supuesto estaba ahí.

-como sabran, sasuke uchiha se fue de la aldea hacia orochimaru y le asignare a kakashi como a jiraiya a buscar información sobre la organización de akatsuki, tomare a sakura como mi aprendiz.

-¿ y que pasara con Naruto?. Pregunto Gai sensei

-yo. Kurenai líder del equipo 8, tomare a Naruto como aprendiz. Dijo los ojos rojos, pensando en su alumna hinata que está enamorada del rubio y que le vendría bien para su felicidad.

-bueno, pero igual lo iba a asignar a su equipo. Dijo tsunade

-¿Por qué no al mio?. Dijo Gai en su pose de juventud

-yo ya dije. Ya se pueden retirar. Dijo la hokage

- a su orden. Dijeron todos

FIN FLASHBACK

En el cuarto de Naruto

-¿EN EL EQUIPO DE KURENAI?. Dijo naruto

-oh mira la hora mejor me voy. Desaparece jiraiya

-ERO SENIN. Grito naruto, pero se escucha un ruido en la puerta, se levanta de la cama y abre y cae una persona que resulta que era hinata roja por la noticia y se desmayo

-ah no otra vez, doctor esta chica se volvió a desmayar. Dijo una enfermera

-Oiga, ¿desde cuánto tiempo ella esta aca?. Pregunto naruto

-esta como desde ayer afuera de esta habitación esperando parece que a ti en recuperación. Dijo la enfermera

-(Hinata). Pensó naruto

Fin capítulo 1

Próximo capitulo: equipo ocho


	2. equipo ocho

Los meses en konoha

Nota: espero que le guste este capítulo y recomienden esta historia, acepto cualquier comentario y esta historia lo hago como un honor a la manga y al amor y en unos días publicare una nueva historia de cómo un homenaje a One piece pero es de Naruto, hare como una saga de marineford donde NARUTO tendrá que rescatar a jiraiya de una ejecución. Y mi fanfiction será fanfictionxd (pagina)

Capítulo 2: equipo ocho

YA DESPUES DE DOS DIAS, EN UN DEPARTAMENTO

Ya recuperado de las heridas y totalmente recuperado físicamente, (moralmente no, porque se sentía que era débil y que no pudo salvar a su amigo sasuke uchiha), el ninja rubio, Naruto se preparaba para salir al campo de entrenamiento número siete. (Lo sé, soy como cruel en hacerlo recordar momentos del equipo siete), se dirigía sin antes de comer en su restaurant favorito de toda konoha, no el de barbacoa sino ya estaría como chouji, me refiero a ichiraku ramen, el lugar del rico alimento del ninja uzumaki.

-ramenttebayo, ramen. Decía el rubio

EN LA RESIDENCIA HYUGA

Una chica ojiperla se levantaba después de haber estado inconsciente los dos días después de haber escuchado la conversación de Ero senin y su amado rubio. Ya vestida con su tipo traje de kunoichi. (no entrare en detalles para seguir la historia), fue hasta la cocina se praparo su desayuno y al mismo tiempo neji estaba comiendo.

-buenos días hinata-sama. Dijo el genio hyuga

-A…a..bu..buenos días primo. Dijo hinata

-hinata sama, ¿es verdad que desde hoy Naruto se unira a su equipo?, dijo neji

-B…ue…no…ve…veras…es…que. Intentaba decir toda rojita de rubor la chica hyuga

-(parece que le hara mejor estar con ese baka, para que por lomenos sea mas segura). Pensaba neji

-bueno, yo me voy a dónde está mi equipo, me despido. Decía neji retirándose

-adi…os primo. (Yo también mejor que me vaya también) pensaba mientras partia donde se encontraría con su equipo

EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Después de un buen rato llegaba kiba con su fiel perro akamaru

-uf, parece que llegue primero. Dijo kiba

-te equivocas. Decía una voz misteriosa detrás de los arboles

-SHIIINOOO!. Gritaba el inuzuka

-(siempre me pasa esto, primero no me ven y luego gritan) pensaba shino con un aura de depresión

-shino…ya tu sabes de. Decía kiba con una gota estilo anime

-Lo de NARUTO, si se, ¿cómo lo tomara hinata? Decía el aburame

-es ciero, pero me gustaría ver la expresión del baka de Naruto y saber quién es el más fuerte. Decía kiba con ojos en llamas apuntando a akamaru que ladraba

-kiba, sino, ayúdenme con hinatattebayo Decía Naruto cargando a hinata cuando llega.

-¿NARUTO PORQUE TIENES A HINATA EN LOS HOMBROS BAKA?. Decía kiba con ojos blancos como plato

- calma kiba, bueno…veras. Decía el uzumaki

-(se olvidaron que estoy aquí). Pensaba shino

FLASH BACK

Ya saliendo de ichiraku ramen

-gracias por el ramen viejo. Decía satisfecho el rubio de la chaqueta naranja, salio de ahí corriendo hasta que choco con alguien y se cayó.

-perdoneme por favor,…pero si eres tu hinata, buenos días. Decía el rubio

-Na..na..ruto…kun. Decía al ver tan cerca del rubio ya que estaba a unos centímetros y se desmayo

-eh?...hinata?...HINATA DESPIERTA. Decía naruto intentando reanimar a la ojiperla

FIN FLASHBACK

-aaaaah. Decía kiba con una gota como akamarau

-Qué bueno que estén todo, shino trae agua. Decía kurenai llegando en una bola de humo

Sino trae el agua y le tira un poco a hinata que comienza a despertar

-NARUTO KUN. Grita hinata al incorporarse

-(parece que está muy enamorada de Naruto) pensaba la sensei

-muy bien, como sabrán Naruto a partir de hoy va estar con nosotros hasta que llegue jiraiya-sama y por todo este tiempo estará con ustedes, espero que se lleven bien,…ah, casi se me olvida habrá una fiesta en konoha, precisamente en la torre hokage y nos dieron la misión de ser como guardias pero infiltrados y para eso necesitamos a dos que se pasen por pareja

-kiba. Decía shino aproximándose

-CLARO QUE NOO. Decía kiba asustado

-kiba, yo iba a decir que hinata y naruto podrían ser mejor opción para esta misión. Dijo el aburame

-justo iva a decir eso. Dijo kurenai

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?. Decían naruto y hinata

EN LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA

-gara porque está despierto? Decía kankuro

-siento que en konoha ya no hay paz. Decía gara

KONOHA

-bueno, por mientras kiba, sino y naruto hagan ejercicio de clones de sombra. Decía kurenai

-hinata tenemos que hablar sobre algo personal y sobre naruto. Decía kurenai

-eh?, ¿sobre naruto?. Decía hinata roja

Fin capitulo

Próximo capítulo: ¿la misión es una cita?

Comenten y pueden recomendar


	3. ¿una cita en la mision?

Los mese en konoha

Notas: espero que les guste este capítulo y comenten, por cierto mi página es fanfictionmario y hare más capítulos de esta serie que todavía no sé cuánto serán.

Capítulo 3: ¿una cita en la misión?

-hintata, te hare una pregunta y se sincera, ¿tu amas a naruto?, dijo kurenai mirando a hinata que estaba como en shock, pero sabía que no podía ocultar sus sentimientos hacia su rubio de ojos azules.

-s…s…si kurenai sensei. Dijo con la cara roja como un tomate

-¿ y no se lo has dicho?. Pregunto la sensei

-No, dijo la ojiperla con un aura triste

- ya veo, pero, ¿sabes porque lo traje a nuestro equipo? Dijo kurenai

-no…no será que…responde la ojiperla

-lo hice por ti, por tu felicidad. Dijo kurenai

.(Sensei) miraba hinata a su maestra

-Naruto. Dijo kurenai

-¿si sensei?. Dijo el rubio

-tú y hinata serán la pareja para esta misión de infiltración en la fiesta mientras que los demás seremos los refuerzos en caso que pase algo malo. Dijo la ojirojos

-y…¿esto será como una cita?. Dijo naruto

-tendrá que verse así, si no queremos levantar sospecha. Dijo la sensei

-¿hinata estás de acuerdo con esto?...¿hinata?. preguntaba kurenai, pero hinata se había desmayado pero solo soltó una palabra antes de quedar inconsciente

-sí. Decía la ojiperla

DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS

-na…naruto?. Despertaba hinata y vio cómo su amado la miraba pero se desmaya de nuevo

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

-¿dond…dónde estoy?. Se decía hinata y veía que haora estaba en su habitación y vio que había una nota, la tomo y lo leyó.

(hinata, pasare por ti en tres hora para la cita, recuerda que hoy es la fiesta para cumplir con la misionttebayo y no te preocupes por tu padre ya se le comento sobre esto, en seriottebayo)

(Uy me tengo que arreglar , no puedo creerlo, voy a tener una cita con Naruto) pensó hinata y tenía que pedir ayuda a sakura e ino, salio de su casa para hacer los preparativos

MIENTRAS EN ICHIRAKU RAMEN

-oye shikamaru, ¿me puedes ayudar a una cita?. Decía naruto comiendo ramen

- ¿eh, naruto en una cita, con quién es?. Decía shikamaru

-es…con hinata, pero para una misión para la fiesta que se hara en la torre hokage

- uf, que fastidio, pero bueno lo hare, ya que no tengo nada que hacer. Decía el Nara

-gracias shikamaru. Decía naruto feliz también porque había pedido un ramen de cerdo

EN LA ENTRADA DE KONOHA

-muy bien haci que la hokage hará una fiesta, bueno…será su última fiesta. Decía un sujeto con una capa que le cubría la cara

CON HINATA

-sakura necesito ayuda para mi cita con naruto kun. Decía hinata toda roja

-¿ con naruto?. Decía ino que estaba hai también

- no me lo puedo creer que ese baka al fin se haya dado cuenta de tus sentimientos. Decia sakura muy feliz, (por lo menos ya no me molestara tanto)

-eh, chicas es…que…so…so…solo es pa…para una misión decía con mucho rubor en sus mejillas

-(era tan bueno para creerlo T-T) pensaba sakura

-MUY BIEN, LA OPERACIÓN CITA AMOROSA COMIENZA! .decía ino con la pose de Gai sensei

-MUY BIEN EMPEZEMOS. Decía sakura con un aura de fuego mientras que hinata tenia varias gotas estilo anime y temblando con un poco de miedo

CON NARUTO

-y…¿Cómo me veo? Decía naruto que tenía un smoking color oscuro pero debajo de la chaqueta del traje tenía sus herramientas ninjas en caso de una pelea

-te ves…como decirlo… te ves bien para ser un bobo o mejor dicho baka. Decia shikamaru, ya saliendo de su casa

-NARUTOOO, decia una persona parecida a Gai sensei acompañado de Neji y Tenten, era rock lee con la llama de la juventud

-oh…hola chicos. Decía naruto un poco rojo

-Naruto…¿en verdad eres tu Naruto?. Decía Neji como Tenten asombrados por la vestimenta

-¿Naruto, puedes venir conmigo a solas? , decia neji con cara seria

-Bu…bu…eno, (¿Por qué amittebayo?) pensaba mientras se colocaba pálido y con un aura de miedo

-Neji. Decía tenten

-que fastidio. Decía el Nara

-Animo Naruto que sé que tu juventud NUNCA MUERE!. Decía lee con un puño alzado

Ya estando a una distancia que nadie podía escuchar

-Naruto. Decía neji

-¿si, Neji?. Decía Naruto con miedo

-CUIDA DE HINATA-SAMA INCLUSO SI TIENES QUE DAR LA VIDA, HAZLO!. Decía neji con un aura asesina

-LO SE, ADEMAS NO TE PREOCUPES, YA NO VOY A PERDER A MAS AMIGOS Y SI ES NECESARIO MORIRE POR ELLOSTTEBAYO. Decía el rubio colocando su puño cerca del rostro del ojiperla

-(mmm, muy bien Naruto y ahora comprendo de porque Hinata-sama se enamoró de ti). Decía con una pequeña sonrisa el ojiperla

-AH, MIRA LA HORA, yo mejor me voy, y por cierto Neji, yo nunca rompo mis promesas. Decía mientras desaparecía de ahí el jinchuriki del kiuby, ya Neji se reencuentra con los demás.

-¿y Naruto?. Decían los tres ninjas

-ya se fue a buscar a hinata-sama para la misión. Decía neji mirando la luna llena.

(¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de ese baka?) pensaba neji por mientras que seguía caminando

EN CASA DE SAKURA

-uf, Hinata ya sal, que ya debe estar llegando Naruto. Decía sakura

-Muy tarde, parece que llego Naruto. Decía Ino

-ya…es…estoy lista. Decia la ojiperla con un vestido color azul marino y con uno tacones de color blanco

-HINATA. Gritaba naruto

Ya saliendo Hinata con sakura e Ino

-(¿ese es Naruto?) Pensaban sakura e Ino y Hinata estaba roja por ver de traje a su rubio de ojos azules como el cielo

-(Guau, ¿esa es Hinata?, Esta Bellísima… agh ¿en qué estoy pensando?, esto es una misión) pensaba un poco rojo Naruto

-Hinata por cierto esto es para ti. Decía mientras le regalaba un ramo de flores

-gr...gra,,,cias…na…naru…naruto-kun. Decía la ojiperla toda roja

-muy bien,¿ nos vamos?. Decía Naruto

-s…si respondio Hinata que caminaba con Naruto hasta la Fiesta de La hokage

Fin

Próximo capítulo: La misión empieza, un hombre misterioso


	4. el sujeto extraño

Los meses en konoha

Notas: gracias por leer esta historia, recomienden este fanfiction para los que les guste el amor y la relación de pareja como la drama, espero que hagan más comentarios y que lean más de los capítulos que estoy creando, por cierto, ya subí la primera de las cuatros partes de marineford de naruto

Donde espero que les guste y hagan más comentarios en estas dos historias para seguir mejorando y recuerdo que por favor recomienden este fanfiction, y los próximos fanfiction que creare será de Eyeshield 21, One piece e incluso de video juegos.

Las técnicas las nombrares como son en audio latino y algunas en japonés. Espero que les guste este capítulo y lean más fanfictions.

RECORDATORIO: PUEDEN TOMAR ESTOS FANFICTION Y AGREGARLO A SU FORO, SI QUIEREN

Nota 2: el hombre se llamara Mazue fukai

Capítulo 4: el hombre misterioso

EN LA TORRE HOKAGE

Ya naruto acompañado de Hinata, que aún no se lo podía creer que estaba en una cita con su amado rubio, pero sabía tristemente que es necesario para cumplir la misión que se les había dado. Ya cerca de la entrada, entra kurenai acompañada de azuma sensei, como hinata, estaba un poco roja de amor.

-Hinata, Naruto, tienen que pasarse por pareja, si algo extraño pasa, tienen el permiso de atacar. Dijo su sensei

-sí. Dijeron ambos con la cara roja ambos

Ya entrando, estaban varios shunin de aldeas ninjas como señores feudales, también estaban los shinobis como algunos anbus pero fuera de servicio, según yo, estaba la hokage con shizune acompañada de su cerdo ton-ton

-gracias por venir a la fiesta que esta noche les ofrece konoha, además vamos a pasar por un evento romántico por esta bella luna que nos ofrece esta noche. Decía la hokage mientras bebia un poco de su querido sake

-(muy bien, un poco más y usted tsunade morirá) decía un sujeto extraño de pelo rojo y con una cicatrizen el ojo derecho.

Mientras esto pasaba, Naruto tenía tomado del brazo a Hinata que estaba toda roja por la situación y después unos minutos, se escuchaba el primer baile, que tenía un tono romántico y lento .

-(radio). Naruto, invita a Hinata a bailar o se va a saber sospechoso su actitud

-si, en…ti…entiendo. (Ah no me puede pasar esto, pero que veo a Hinata ahora, se ve tan bella como la noche…AAAH, ¿Qué ESTOY DICIENDOTTEBAYO?

-¿H…H…Hinata?,¿qui..Quieres bailar con…con…conmigo? Decía Naruto todo rojo

-(no lo puedo creer, Naruto me habla y me pide que baile, no lo arruines, no te desmayes Hinata, que esta puede ser tu oportunidad con Naruto-kun). Pensaba Hinata con ojos en forma de corazón

-s…s…si…Naru…Naruto-kun. Decía todavía ruborizada la hyuga

Y empezó el baile, era como un tono romántico y despacio, en el salón podía ver como todas las parejas bailaban y se veían unos a otros con una luna llena que iluminaba la noche lo que se podía ver por la ventana, Naruto y Hinata empezaron a bailar, mirándose con caras completamente rojas, pero de repente tsunade sube al escenario y una pantalla de TV gigante se enciende.

-muy bien, haora comienza la divers…SHIZUNE. Dijo la hokage

-s…s…si lady hokage. Responde la ayudante con temor

-¿Por qué MI VASO NO TIENE SAKE?, QUIERO SAKE PARA LA DIVERSION Y LA SUERTE. Decía tsunade con un aura de fuego que arde como si fuera el mismo infierno

-si tsunade sama. (¿Pero de qué suerte habla, si es la legendaria perdedora de los juegos?, tengo un mal presentimiento)

Ya con su preciado Sake y un poco ebria (XD)

-Mu…muy…bi…bien. (jutsu de curación), Muy bien, haora en adelante esta pantalla va a mostrar a algunas parejas y se tendrán que besar por cierto y si no lo hacen va a ver castigo. (Funciona XD)

-(EEEEEEH?) se decían en su pensamiento los dos ninjas de la misión

Pasaron unos minutos, y SI, la pantalla mostro al rubio y a la ojiperla juntos haciendo que la hokage coloque una sonrisa de casi pervertida por la situación de su casi nieto Naruto

-(Bueno Naruto, es solo un pequeño beso), pensaba el rubio

-CAMBIO DE REGLAS, HAORA SE TENDRAN QUE BESAR POR DIEZ SEGUNDOS. Decia la hokage

-(maldita abuela tsunade, ni modos dattebayo, lo siento hinata) pensaba mientras tomaba a la chica hyuga de los hombros y una mano por la cintura y se acercaba poco a poco a su cara

-(No lo puedo creer, mi primer beso y es con mi amado Naruto-Kun) pensaba mientras estaban a unos milímetros hasta que se escuchó una explosión de humo y al lado de la hokage aparecía el sujeto misterioso que tenía un kunai en la garganta de la hokage.

-Escuchen todos, quien se acerque a la hokage tsunade, la matare, pero igual lo hare, diciendo esto desaparecio

-Naruto, encontramos al raptor en el campo de entrena miento de tu antiguo equipo, ven con hinata apoyarnos (radio con la voz de kurenai), Vamos hinata. Decía Naruto

-s..si Naruto-kun. (Tan cerca T-T) pensaba la ojiperla

Ya llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, y encontraron a kiba y sino como kurenai inconsientes y un poco heridos

-vaya, así que vienen más basuras de ninjas, decía el sujeto extraño

-¿Dónde ESTA LA ABUELA TSUNADE, MALDITO BAKA?. Decía furioso Naruto

-Ahí está, pero caíste en mi trampa jinchuriki del kyubi (zorro de las 9 colas), diciendo esto muestra a tsunade atada con un sello explosivo en su estomago

-Hinata. Dijo el rubio

-lo sé. Dijo la ojiperla mientras corría donde la hokage

-¿ADONDE VAS?. Decía el sujeto a punto de atacar, pero Naruto se interpone

-No te dejare que la lastimes, tu peleas conmigo y por cierto…¿Cuál esTU MALDITO NOMBRE?. Decia el rubio en posición de pelea

-acuérdate de mi nombre mocoso, soy fukai, Mazue fukai de la aldea del metal, Decia y apareció de repente delante de naruto golpeándole en la cara y tirándolo al suelo

-(¿Qué fue eso?, no lo vi, es rápido), muy bien, jutsu clones de sombra, apareciendo 5 clones, ATAQUEN, grito naruto, los clones se abalanzaron contra mifue y este los derroto con mucha facilidad y golpeo al rubio en el estómago haciéndole botar un poco de sangre de la boca

-NARUTO-KUN. Decía Hinata

-No…no vengas, decía mientras se ponía de pie. Decía El ninja Rubio mientras hacia un clon más para hacer el rassengan y lo lanzo a mifue que recibió el impacto

-RASSENGAAAN. Grita naruto mientras Mifue es lanzado y cae Herido con sangre

-Naruto-kun, ya libere a la hokage, decía Hinata

-Muy bien, responde Naruto

-ja…ja…jajajaja, peleas bien chico, PERO No me iré sin matar a una persona. Decía mientras corría hacia Hinata

-(Jutsu estilo de metal, espada de mano, convirtiendo su mano en como una punta de espada), Hinata cerro sus ojos para recibir el golpe que nunca llego, pero sintió como unas gotas en su cara, abrió los ojos y vio como Naruto estaba frente a ella recibiendo el daño, siendo atravesado por la técnica de Mifue. Tirando unos segundos después un chorro de sangre

-NARUTO-KUN. Gritaba cuando este cae en los hombros de hinata, cuando mifue le saca esa mano en forma de espada

-TOMA ESTO, grita tsunade, golpeándolo al suelo y destruyendo el campo de la pelea

-Hi…Hi…HInata. Decía Naruto

-NO…NO…NOOO, POR FAVOR, NARUTO-KU RESISTE. Decía ella con lágrimas

-AAAAAAAAAAH MUERE. Decía tsunade golpeándolo y acabando con mifue que cae muerto

¿Morirá Naruto?, ¿Hinata lograra su amor?,¿Tsunade dejara de beber sake?, ¿si la mision fue un logro, recibirán vacaciones los miembros del equipo ocho?

Fin capítulo 4

Próximo capítulo: tristeza


	5. tristeza

LOS MESES EN KONOHA

NOTAS: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y POR FAVOR LEAN MAS ESTOS CAPITULOS Y COMENTEN ESTA HISTORIA, LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN A MI, SON DE PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO PUEDE SER TRISTE PARA LOS ADMIRADORES DE NARUTO, (NO, ES BROMA, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO)

CAPITULO 5: TRISTEZA

Ya todo había terminado en el campo de batalla, Mifue ya había caído muerto después del intento de secuestro de la quinta hokage, o sea, a lady tsunade, que después sano a kiba, shino y a kurenai sensei, la misión había sido un éxito, pero con un precio muy duro.

-NARUTO…NARUTO-KUN, RESISTE POR FAVOR, TSUNADE-SAMA, VENGA RAPIDO. Todos voltearon a ver y era Hinata que estaba llorando y sosteniendo a su amado, Naruto estaba muy herido de gravedad

-Por favor, se lo ruego, cure a Naruto-kun. Decía suplicando la hyuga con lágrimas amargas de dolor al pensar que su Naruto podía morir y no poder verlo más en su vida.

-Hi…Hi…Hinata, decía débil, Naruto después de recibir el ataque que lo atravesó

-No…hables…por favor. Decía la ojiperla

-gracias…por…todo. Decía mientras caía al suelo inconsciente, en ese momento empieza a llover muy fuerte y llega algunos ninjas amigos de Naruto, como rock lee, Neji, TenTen, y shikamaru con shouji e Ino, también iba sakura que veían esta escena atroz y triste.

-Hinata, déjame ver a Naruto. Decía la hokage, toca a Naruto y ve que necesita ser intervenido urgentemente o si no moriría.

-RAPIDO, AL HOSPITAL, Dijo tsunade, tomando a Naruto que había perdido sangre y partió lo más rápido que puede, dejando a los demás en el lugar del enfrentamiento.

-Naruto. Decía Neji

-HINATA…HINATA, POR FAVOR NO LLORES MAS. Decía sakura e Ino como Tenten, consolando a su amiga

-Hinata…¿Qué fue lo que paso?. Dijo Rock lee

La chica Ojiperla, les conto Todo, pero absolutamente todo, haciendo sorprender y poner tristes a todos los que estaban ahí, de repente la Hyuga intenta ir al hospital pero se cae.

-Hinata-sama. Decía neji intentando ayudar a su prima a levantarse

-Neji, déjame ir al hospital, POR FAVOR. Decía la hyuga llorando en los hombros de su primo

-Calma, Calma hinata-sama, Todo va a salir bien, Decía Neji consolando a su prima

-Es…que si…muere, ES MI CULPA. Decía llorando Hinata

-Neji, Vallamos al hospital, pero primero hay que avisar a su padre lo que ocurrió aquí. Decía Tenten preocupada por la situación

-Tienes razón. Dijo el ojiperla, tomando a su prima y llevándola hasta la residencia del Clan

-Nosotros vayamos al hospital. Dijo sakura

-BIEN!. Dijeron todos y marchándose lo más rápido que pueden, dejando al restante equipo ocho

-Kiba y shino, vayan también en caso de recuperarse de las heridas, yo voy hacia el Clan hyuga. Decía la ojirojos

-MUY BIEN. (Hinata, Naruto es fuerte y valiente, ojala que se recupere) pensaban los dos y se marcharon los tres del equipo, Kiba y Shino al hospital, mientas que Kurenai hacia el clan hyuga

CLAN HYUGA

Estaba el líder del clan y padre de Hanabi y Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga esperando Noticias de la misión de su hija, hasta que llego Neji con una Hinata dormida después de llorar mucho.

-¿Qué ha pasado Neji?, ¿Por qué mi hija está en ese estado?. Preguntaba seriamente el líder del clan

Dejando ya a hinata en la sala principal, Neji va a hablar en la sala del líder para contar la situacion

-Con su permiso hiashi-sama. Decía Neji

-Pasa y sabes que puedes decirme tío, Y ahora dime que le paso a mi Hija. Decía el Líder del clan

-Me informaron que un ninja de la aldea del metal, rapto con un intento de asesinato a la quinta Hokage, Tsunade sama, y el equipo de Hinata-sama tenía que protegerla que haora tiene como integrante a Naruto Uzumaki que se interpuso en un ataque que iba hacia Hinata-sama, y Ahora se encuentra en estado grave, ya que ese ataque, le atravesó y salvando a su hija, ahí tiene una foto de él, si lo quiere ver. Decía Neji un poco serio y triste entregándole la foto a su Tío.

-¿ ESTE ES EL, ESTAS SEGURO?.- decía sorprendido Hiashi al ver la Foto

-Sí, Tío. Responde el ojiperla

-Neji, acompáñame. Decía un poco preocupado el líder Hyuga, yendo hacia su escritorio, abre un cajón y saca una caja con llave, la abre y saca una foto de el cuando era joven con su esposa y con el cuarto Hokage, Minato con kushina de jóvenes

-Ese es… Decía sorprendido Neji

-Así es Neji, soy yo con mi esposa, que en paz descanse. Con un amigo querido y su novia. Minato y Kushina. Decía Hiashi un poco nostálgico

-¿Por qué me muestra la foto, además ese no es el cuarto hokage que murió?, ¿Qué tiene que ver con Naruto?. Pregunta el ojiperla menor

-Minato y yo habíamos decidido que los primeros hijos que tuviéramos, tenían que casarse, es decir, que estaban comprometidos y que si uno de nosotros moría, el otro tenía que aceptar al hijo y respetarlo como ayudarlo. Decía un poco triste Hiashi Hyuga

-No me digas…que Naruto es… Decía Neji sorprendido

-SI, Es Hijo del cuarto hokage, Minato namikaze y Kushina uzumaki, también conocida como la jabanera sangrienta y es el Herdero del clan Uzumaki como de la fortuna del mismo clan como la de su padre, y está comprometido con Hinata, Mi hija. Decía serio El líder del Clan

-Ya veo, bueno…yo me voy a ir al hospital. Decía Neji casi sin habla después de escuchar esta Noticia y se marchó.

-YA sal kurenai, sé que estabas ahí escuchando. Decía Hiashi mientras que aparecía la sensei del equipo ocho

-parece que alguien está un poco triste por lo que paso, Por cierto vi a Hinata saliendo de aquí hacia el hospital a ver a su futuro esposo. Decía kurenai

-Le falle a Minato, en vez de cuidarlo, veía como la gente de esta aldea lo maltrataba por ser u jinchuriki del kyubi. Decía hiashi un poco triste

-Pero, tienes la oportunidad de hacer que tu hija tenga amor y que se pueda casar con él, ya que Hinata lo AMA. Decía kurenai seria.

-¿Es verdad?. Decía el ojiperla

-Así es. Parece que viene desde la academia. Dijo la sensei

-Muy Bien, aceptare la relación de mi hija, por lo menos si poder cumplir mi promesa. Decia Hiashi mirando de nuevo la foto

-(Naruto, espero que estés bien, Hinata, tu Amor si se podrá cumplir parece.) Pensaba la sensei mientras miraba la ventana que todavía llovía.

HOSPITAL

Todos los de la generación de Naruto estaban fuera del salón de cirugía ninja, esperando a que la operación fuera un éxito, mientras que Hinata aún estaba muy triste e incluso Shouji no comía sus papas fritas, Todos estaban preocupados.

EN CIRUGIA

-solo falta un poco…y…listo. Parece que terminamos, la operación fue un éxito. Decía la sanin rubia

EN EL INTERIOR DE NARUTO

-VAYA MOCOSO, DE LA QUE NOS SALVAMOS. Decía el zorro detras de la barrera que lo mantenía preso con el sello

-Sí, un poco más y estaba al otro lado. Decía Naruto

-Y TODO POR ESA MUJER HYUGA, ESA MOCOSA ES DEBIL, NO SE PUEDE NI DEFENDER A SI MISMA. Decía el zorro

-MALDITO ZORRO, CALLATE!, NO LE DIGAS ASI. Decía Naruto Furioso

-VAYA, JA…JA…JAJAJAJAJA, EL MOCOSO SE ENAMORO DE ESA CHICA. Decía el kyubi riéndose

-AH, YO MEJOR ME VOY. Decia el rubio, un poco rojo

AFUERA DEL PABELLON

Salía tsunade-sama con un pañuelo manchado de sangre

-E…eso…es…es…sangre?. Decía la hyuga ya desmayándose

-Buenas Noticias, Naruto se pudo salvar y la operación fue exitosa. Decía mientras que todos estaban celebrando que su amigo se salvara de la muerte.

-A LOS MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO 8, les daré un premio por salvarme. Decía la hokage feliz, Mientras que después de un poco de agua hacia hinata, despierta

-¿UN PREMIO?. Gritaban todos

-ASI ES!, les voy a dar una semana de vacaciones en la aldea de las Olas con todo pagado

-BIEN, VACACIONES. Decía kiba

-PERO, para Naruto y Hinata les daré las vacaciones, con dos días en un spa y aguas termales más con una cena para dos, por haberse esforzado en rescatarme. Decía la hokage

-Tsu..Tsu..Tsunade sama, ¿Cuándo podremos ver a Naruto-kun? Decía roja Hinata y feliz por su amado y también por la noticia

-Ahora no, pero pueden venir mañana a ver como esta. Decía tsunade

-Yo me quedo. Decía hinata

-UUUF, bueno, pero en otra sala, la de espera. Decía resignada la hokage suspirando

-Gra…gracias tsunade-sama. Decía la ojiperla

-pueden marcharse. Decía tsunade

-SI. Decian todos excepto la hyuga que se quedó a dormir allí

Fin capitulo cinco

Próximo capítulo: palabras y la verdad para Naruto

NOTAS: LEAN ESTE FANFICTION Y COMENTEN, ESPERO QUE LEAN TODOS LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, SI LLEGO A LOS 450 VISTO COMENTARIOS CREO EL OTRO CAPITULO Y UN FANFICTION DE EYESHIELD 21 Y DRAGON BALL Z

MI FANFIC ES: FANFICTIONMARIO


	6. Chapter 6: La verdad para Naruto

LOS MESES EN KONOHA

(PIMERA PARTE DE LA SAGA)

OPENING DEL FANFICTION: HIKARI E

NOTAS: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, AGREGUE UNA HISTORIA DE EYESHIELD 21, ESPERO QUE LEAN TODOS LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA SERIE, HARE UNA HISTORIA DE ONE PIECE, PERO DE ESTILO SECUNDARIA, ESPERO TAMBIEN QUE COMENTEN, SI LLEGO A LOS DIEZ COMENTARIOS, SUBIRE UN CAPITULO NUEVO Y UN POSIBLE CAPITULO ESPECIAL

SI LLEGO A LOS MIL LECTORES

PROXIMOS CAPITULOS: LA PROMESA DE AMIGOS

PLAYAS DE LA ALDEA

LOS BAÑOS TERMALES Y EL SPA

LA CENA ROMANTICA Y UNA CONFESION

RECUERDOS DE NIÑES

TERMINAN LAS VACACIONES Y NARUTO ENFERMO

UN GOLPE EN EL HOSPITAL (FIN DE LA PRIMERA SAGA)

CAPITULO 6: PREPARACION Y LA VERDAD PARA NARUTO

Ya era de día en Konoha, los niños jugaban, los pájaros cantaban sus melodías, los perros y gatos hacían sus necesidades y en el hospital de la Aldea, Naruto gritaba para salir a comer ramen, Sip, era un día tranquilo en la Aldea.

-DEJEMEN SALIR, QUIERO COMER RAMEN DATTEBAYO. Decía Naruto intentando sacarse las correas que lo mantenían preso a la cama.

-YA CALLATE, O VAS A DESPERTAR A HINATA. Decía la hokage tsunade que estaba en la habitación

-Oh, es cierto, abuela tsunade. Decía el rubio, pero siendo golpeado en la cabeza por la sanin

-NO ME DIGAS ABUELA. Le gritaba la hokage con una venita en la frente y mirando terroríficamente a su casi nieto

-¿Dónde está Hinata?,¿Está bien?. Se preguntaba el pelirrubio

-ah, era eso, si está viva y salva gracias a ti, ella me pudo sacar ese sello explosivo y me desato, se quedo a dormir aca en el hospital, en la sala de es espera, por cierto Naruto. Decía tsunade

-¿mmmmm?, ¿qué pasa?. Se preguntó el rubio

-El Padre de hinata y líder del clan hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, quiere hablar contigo ahora sobre un asunto que no puedo decir, y como veo que estas ya recuperado, te voy a dar el alta, después de hablar con EL, vienen a la torre hokage, ¿Entendido?. Decía seria tsunade, desatando a Naruto

-lo entiendo. Respondió serio Naruto

-Muy Bien, iré por tu amiguita y se podrán ir, ya que hoy a Sakura le toca un fuerte entrenamiento. Decía con una risa diabólica la hokage lo último

-OIGA, ELLA NO ES…muy tarde, se había cerrado la puerta

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES.

-Ya pueden retirarse y tengan cuidado, decía Shizune

-SI. Dijeron Naruto y Hinata un poco roja

AFUERA DEL HOSPITAL

-Na…Naruto. Habla la ojiperla roja

-¿Si? Respondió el uzmaki, viendo que es abrazado por la chica, pero siente que ella esta llorando

-Gra…Gracias. Decía llorando la hyuga

-No…No…Hay porque. Se decía el rubio aceptando este gesto de cariño

-Hinata, tenemos que ver a tu padre, Él tiene algo que decirme. Decía Naruto ya avanzando al lugar de encuentro

-es…espérame Naruto-Kun. (¿Qué será lo que mi padre quera de Naruto?, Ojala sea Algo Bueno) pensaba la hyuga mientras que partió con su amado

RESIDENCIA HYUGA

Ya habían llegado y en la entrada los estaba esperando el jefe del Clan, Hiashi Hyuga

-Qué bueno que llegan, Hinata tu quédate en el salón, tengo algo que hablar con tu Amigo Naruto. Dijo seriamente el ojiperla

-Sí, Padre, Naruto, ten cuidado. Dijo la Hinata un poco temerosa de lo que era capaz de hacer su padre

-Sí. Respondió el peliubio, siguiendo a Hiashi hasta el escritorio, donde quedaron solos, el Lider abrió la misma caja y saco la foto con unos documentos.

-Naruto uzumaki. Dijo Hiashi

-S..Sí. Respondió el uzumaki

-Gracias por salvar a mi hija, pero te traje para algo. Diciendo , le entrega la foto, ¿Conoces a estas personas?. Dijo el ojiperla

-Mmmm, no, no los conozco. Decía pensativo Naruto

-Esto va a ser difícil, ese soy yo con Hana, la esposa mía y madre de mis hijas, que en paz descanse y las personas que están al lado son el Cuarto Hokage y su Novia, es decir, Minato y Kushina, TUS PADRES NARUTO. Dijo mirando al rubio

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué ellos son mis padres?,¿SON MIS PADRES?. Se preguntaba el rubio uzumaki

-ASI ES. Respondió serio Hiashi

-¿ESTAN VIVOS? DIGAMELO. Dijo casi llorando Naruto

-Lamento decirte que no, pero tu apellido es uzumaki y tienes la mansión que tu padre te dejo y más encima, tienes la fortuna de tu madre que era la heredera del clan uzumaki, convirtiéndote en el Heredero de toda la fortuna uzumaki, pero ese clan ya no existe, pero si tiene una fortuna y es toda tuya. Dijo Hiashi

-Por cierto, me dijo la hokage que no fueras para allá, que aquí están todas tus cosas, porque ustedes, el equipo de kurenai, tienen una semana de vacaciones, por cierto se me olvido que tu y mi hija Hinata tiene spa, aguas termales y una cena para dos personas, dijo Hiashi

-VACACIONES…AL FIIIIIN!. Gritaba el rubio de Felicidad

-Hinata, hiahi llama a su hija que entra y se sienta y le cuenta todo quedando un poco triste y sorprendida por la noticia de los padres de Naruto.

-Ahora les contare de cómo era Minato y yo cuando éramos jóvenes,

Fin capítulo 6

Notas: lean y comenten esta saga que estoy creando, luego creare uno de One piece y la continuación de la de Eyeshield 21 que ambas serán romance y aventura

Próximo capítulos: la promesa de Amigos


	7. Chapter 7: LA PROMESA DE AMIGOS

LOS MESES EN KONOHA

NOTAS: espero que les guste este capítulo, recomienden esta historia, si quieren, cambie para que sea una Historia de Naruto y Hinata. También tengo la historia de eyeshield 21, que espero que les guste también, si es posible, creare un especial para el día de san Valentín. Conocido como el día de los enamorados.

NOTAS NÚMERO DOS: espero reviews de Ustedes y creare una historia de One Piece llamado LOS TIPOS DE AMOR. Donde habrá amor fraternal y Amor de pareja pero, no entre nakamas como lo dijo su autor y creador del manga, hare uno boa/luffy. Pero con tristeza y Amor. Será como uno de secundaria. (Con una posible muerte de un personaje)

DEJEN REVIEWS Y COMENZAMOS

CAPITULO 7: PROMESA DE AMIGOS

-Sí, fue hace tiempo cuando conocí a Minato y a su novia kushina. Decía Hiashi

FLASBACK, KONOHA (HACE 16 AÑOS)

-El tiempo en konoha en ese entonces, mandaba Hiruzen sarutobi, el tercer hokage, Que iba a dejar su cargo por problemas personales y también políticos, yo estaba con mi novia hana, la Amaba con todo mi corazón, un dia nos encontrábamos caminando en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de un Nuevo restaurant de Ramen, el Ichiraku ramen, pero ese dia cambiaria mi vida al ver lo que estaba pasando.

-KUSHINA, CALMATE. Decía un jounin de pelo color amarillo con una gota y desesperación, era Minato

-QUE QUIERO RAMENTTEBANNE. Decía una peliroja con un aura en llama haciendo que el pelirrubio temblara un poco de miedo, ellos discutían como si fueran niños, ahora que lo recuerdo, Kushina era una mujer muy sensata, alegre y muy hermosa, desde niña ella siempre había tenido un gran temperamento generalmente cuando se emocionaba, pero a pesar de eso se caracterizaba principalmente por ser una persona generosa y muy amorosa, pero no eras así en la escuela.

En su primer día en la Academia, queriendo causar una buena impresión, expresó que sería la primera mujer que se convertiría en Hokage. Al ser una extranjera los otros niños se rieron de su declaración, y la comenzaron a llamar "Cabeza de Tomate", debido a su cara redonda y su pelo rojo. Esto la llevó a atacar y golpear a cada uno de los niños. Rápidamente se ganó el apodo de la Habanero sangriento

-¿Tenía el mismo sueño que yo como el de mi padre?. Pregunto Naruto

-Asi es, pero se convirtió en la esposa del cuarto, Tu Padre. Ahora continúo. Decía el ojiperla (omite lo del compromiso.)

Flashback:

-Parecen unos niños discutiendo. Dijo hiashi un poco burlon y serio

-¿EH?, Decían Minato y kushina al ver que era el ojiperla y futuro líder del clan Hyuga con su novia Hana

-Oh, Hiashi, ¿Cómo has estado?, Oí que ustedes dos estaban ya comprometidos decía con una sonrisa el pelirubio, Nosotros también estamos comprometidos. Haciendo sonrojar a Kushina como Hiashi como a su novia.

-BAKA, No lo digas tan fuerte, que ya todos saben de lo nuestro, Además recuerda de lo que hablamos, ¿Oh No lo Recuerdas?, Dijo Serio Hiashi

-Sí, Lo Sé. Responde Minato

-Oigan…¿De Que Estan hablando ustedes dos?. Dijeron al mismo tiempo hana y kushina.

-Es cierto, se nos olvidó decirle, Bueno…Yo y Minato acordamos que si Nace un varon y una mujer, estarían comprometidos para poder juntas las relaciones y la dinastía entre nosotros. Decían ambos

-…AAAAW, QUE LINDO, ME GUSTARIA QUE PASARA ESO. Dijo Hana

-…PERO, Hay una condición, si uno de los padres o los esposos mueren, la otra pareja tendrá que aceptar al hijo de los fallecidos. Decía un poco serio Minato

-Ojala que no pase esottebanne. Dijo kushina, ese fue el acuerdo que tuvimos, pasaron Como dos años, Minato era el cuarto hokage y se había casado secretamente con kushina, ya que sería blanco de las aldeas y naciones en caso de guerra. Yo y Hana, nos casamos y me asignaron como líder del clan, un año después íbamos a tener a nuestra hija y ellos a su hijo. Hasta que paso la noche trágica.

-¿Qué PASO?. Dijo un poco triste Hinata y Naruto.

-Esa Noche, fue la ultimas vez que vi a Minato y a Kushina con vida. Decía triste el ojiperla

FLASHBACK

ESTABA HABIENDO UN ATAQUE DEL KYUBI, QUE ENFRENTABA A LOS NINJAS DE LA ALDEA, ERA EL10 DE OCTUBRE.

Yo busque un refugio para hana, cuando la deje en el refugio, fui a ayudar y a buscar a Minato, pero, algo paso en ese momento. EL ZORRO DESAPARECIO CON UNA TECNICA DE MINATO. Fui al lugar con los Demás y con Sarutobi, el antiguo Hokage. NO HABIA NADA EN EL LUGAR. Pero se escuchó una explosión no tan lejos de ahí, fuimos lo más rápido de ahí para ayudar. Pero cuando llegamos. Vimos la cosa más triste. Minato y kushina estaban muertos, parece que algo, los atravesó, estaban con sangre y había un recién Nacido en una especie de canasto para sellos. Era rubio como su padre, pero tenía un sello en su estómago y marcas de zorro en sus mejillas, al dia siguiente hicimos los funerales, el día estaba gris y llovia mucho. Haciendo la despedidas de los caídos y en especialmente de mis amigos míos, un año paso y cuando mi esposa dio luz a hanabi, falleció, Me sentía triste, destrozado y desde ese día quise olvidar el pasado. Pero, sabia de la Promesa de la que hicimos, busque a ese Niño, pero supe que tenía al asesino que mato a mis amigos en su interior.

NO PUDE CUMPLIR CON LA PROMESA DE MINATO.

Pasaron como 13 años, hasta que Neji me mostro la foto tuya, me dijo el nombre y de pues te llame con mi hija. LO SIENTO MUCHO, PERDONEME POR NO HABERLO AYUDADO.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

- ESO ES TODO. Dijo casi llorando el ojiperla

-PERDON POR TODO. Decía arrodillándose frente a Naruto

-(Padre) Pensaba Hinata al ver la escena

-No tiene que disculparse, Usted es un buen padre y una buena persona al que conoció y se preocupó por mi padre. Decía Naruto Pasándole la mano para que se levantara.

-Gracias, Muchas gracias. Dijo tomando su mano y levantándose

-Padre. Dijo Hinata

-MMMM. ¿Qué ocurre?. Dijo el ojiperla

-Aun no has dicho la promesa que han hecho ustedes dos. Dijo Hinata

-Se las diré, pero más adelante, Por cierto Naruto, te puedes quedar si quieres en la residencia Hyuga ahora en adelante, pero, también tienes estos documentos con tu herencia y la mansión de tu padre más con la fortuna. Dijo Hiashi

-Bueno…me quedare aquí por la noche, porque mañanas vamos a las vacaciones a la aldea de las olas. Veía mientras miraba a Hinata, (la podre ver en traje de baño….agh, ¿en qué estoy pensando?. Todo por culpa de Ero senin….o...¿me estaré enamorando de ella?). Decia pensativo Naruto

-Bueno…yo me voy a dormir, con su permiso señor Hiashi. Se despedía Naruto

-Adiós y que duermas bien. Dijo el ojiperla

-Adiós Padre. Se despedía la chica Hyuga hasta que…

-Un momento hija. Necesito hablar contigo sobre Naruto. Dijo Hiashi

-(¿porqué de Naruto-kun?), pensaba mientras se ponía roja y un poco asustada

-Se lo que sientes por él y YO…. Dijo Hiashi serio

-(LO SABE, SABE LO QUE SIENTO POR MI NARUTO-KUN). Pensaba cuando estaba en shock, por favor padre no me aleje de Naruto-kun. Decía casi llorando la Hyuga

-Aceptare tu relación con él. Dijo hiashi

-¿EH?, ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEH?. Grito Hinata

EN LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA (SUNA)

-Gara-sama ¿Por qué se despertó de nuevo?. Dijo un shunin

-en konoha parece que alguien esta como asombrada o hay una fiesta. Dijo Gara volviendo a dormir

EN LA RESIDENCIA HYUGA

-GRA…gracias padre. Decía abrazando a su padre y este le corresponde el abrazo

-Ya…Tienes que dormir que mañana tienes que partir. Dijo hiashi

-si padre. Dijo la hyuga cuando se despidió

-Minato me gustaría que tu con kushina y mi esposa vieran la felicidad que está pasando ahora. Dijo mirando la foto.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ALDEA

-lo sentimos por el retraso. Decía Naruto y Hinata cansados y con unos bolsos para su inicio de vacaciones

-Muy bien, vámonos la aldea de las olas. Dijo kurenai sensei con su equipo a disfrutar sus vacaciones

-(hare que Naruto-kun se de cuenta de mis sentimientos) pensaba Hinata

-(quiero ver porque me siento a gusto con Hinata) pensaba Naruto

-(ESPERO DESCUBRIRLO EN ESTAS VACACIONES) se decían ambos, mientras partian

-(espero que acepten perros en el Hotel) se decía kiba

-(espero que nadie me vea como con miedo). Se decía shino

-(espeo encontrar un traje de baño para lucir XD) se decía kurenai

Y Haci partieron hacia la aldea de la olas

FIN CAPITULO 7

PROXIMO CAPITULO: LAS PLAYAS DE LA ALDEA

NOTAS: ESPERO REVIEWS

LEAN EL FANFICTION DE EYESHIELD 21 MAS CON REVIEWS


	8. los meses en konoha: ESPECIAL

Especial: Los meses en konoha

NOTAS: llegue a las mil vistas, gracias por leer esta historia, y por favor comenten

Capítulo especial: Yo y Naruto, frente a frente

-AL FIN. Decía Naruto, ese era un día muy especial para él, porque se celebraba la tercera y última fase del examen shunin. Donde se definía quienes iban a llegar a convertirse en Shunin, se levantó y se vistió, preparándose un ramen especial dorada edición de cerdo de Ichiraku Ramen y se bebió un vaso de leche.

(el cual estaba en mal estado XD). Ya estando listo, partió de su departamento hacia el estadio donde enfrentaría a Neji hyuga, el genio para muchos de su generación. Toda la calle estaba repleta de varios aldeanos de varias aldeas y naciones ninjas.

-¿Dónde quedara el estadiottebayo?. Se preguntaba el pelirubio, pero sentía que una persona lo estaba siguiendo, se dio vuelta y vio que según él es lo más tonto de esconderse, era su rival konohamaru que estaba disfrazado de arbusto, EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE (XD)

-Eeeeh…Konohamaru, sé que eres tú, ya sal de ahí. Decía Naruto con una gota en la cabeza

-Como siempre, Naruto-neesan es muy listo. Dijo konohamaru.

(Seguro, siendo tú un arbusto en medio de la calle, todo el mundo lo nota)

-¿eh?, ¿que fue eso?. Dijo Naruto

-Soy yo. Respondí

-Muéstrate. Decía el pelirrubio

-No me puedes ver, pero yo a ti sí, soy un escritor que te coloque en una historia de Amor y aventura

-Oh, ¿es con sakura-shan?. Se decía el rubio con corazones en los ojos

-No te lo diré. Respondí, haciendo que llegara un aura de pena hacia naruto

-autor…autor, ¿yo aparezco?. Dijo konohamaru esperanzado

-Aun no, pero pronto con una chica del clan hyuga (seguro). Le dije

-No…por favor, todos menos con ella. Decía konohamaru ya sabiendo quien es (T-T)

-¿Quién es konohamaru, esa chica?. Se preguntaba Naruto

-N…N…No es nadie Neesan. Decía rojo Konohamaru

-Bueno, si tu no lo dices, yo lo diré. Dije con malicia

-DILO, DILO, DILOTTEBAYO. Decía Naruto con mucho entusiasmo

-Es…

-NO LO DIGAS, POR FAVOR. Gritaba konohamaru

-Hanabi hyuga. Lo dije

-¿Hanabi hyuga?. Se Preguntaba Naruto

-Es la hermana de tu amiga Hinata. Dije

-Aaaah, ¿Por cierto, soy hokage en esa historia tuya?. Entendió Naruto

- ¿La verdad?. Dije

-SI, QUIERO LA VERDAD. Dijo Naruto

-Pues si (mentí)

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII SOY HOKAGE. Dijo casi llorando de felicidad el pelirubio

-Konohamaru, ¿Oíste eso?, ¿Konohamaru?. Dijo al ver a su ¨´Hermanito" que estaba en posición fetal chupándose el dedo. (XD)

-Konohamaru, ya levántate. Dije

-Bueno…lo hare. Respondió el Sarutobi

-Naruto. Dije

-¿SI?. Dijo el pelirubio

-Te mentí, No eres hokage. Dije riéndome

-NOOOOOOO!, ERA TAN BONITO PARA CREERLO (T-T) , Se decía Naruto

-Pero puedes llegar a hacerlo. (XD)

-¿COMO?, DIME POR FAVORTTEBAYO. Dijo Naruto casi suplicando

-SOLO NECESITO COMENTARIOS (XD)

-ESCUACHARON TODOS, NECESITA COMENTARIOS PARA QUE CREA LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS Y UNA POSIBLE SAGA DE SHIPPUDEN Y PODRE SER HOKAGE. DIJO NARUTO

-Por cierto…una pregunta para ti. Dije

-¿Cuál?. Dijo Naruto

-¿Cómo FUE TU BESO CON SASUKE?. (XD)

-NOOOO, YA SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO, ¿Por qué?. Se decía casi traumado el Rubio

-Neesan, ¿te besaste con tu compañero de equipo?. Dijo Konohamaru

-¿PORQUEEEEEEEEE?. Oh crueldad del pasado. Se decía Naruto

-ja ja jajajajaja. Me reía de el

-MALDITO!, TE VOY A MATAR. Dijo Naruto

-UY, miren la hora, yo mejor me voy. Dije

-DETENTE. Dijeron ambos ninjas

-YO ME VOY, ADIOS NARUTO Y KONOHAMARU Y POR CIERTO, MI NOMBRE ES MARIO

-MAAAARIOOOO! Grito Naruto

-Bueno, lo siento por todo. Dije

-Menos mal. Dijo Naruto

-SI QUE ERES UN BAKA AL CREERME. DIJE

-VEN PARA ACA, TE ENCONTRARE. Dijo Naruto enojado

- Yo te ayudo Neesan. Dijo Konohamaru

-ADIOS NARUTO…Y POR CIERTO ES CON HINATA (XD)

-Nooo! Mi debilidad dijo Naruto

-De tal hermano mayor como hermano menor. Dije

-NO SOMOS HERMANOS. Dijo konohamaru

-Pero se tratan asi. Dije

-Antes de irte, (un poco rojo). ¿Habrá lemon? Dijo Naruto

-PUEDE SER PERVERTIDO Y PARA KONOHAMARU TAMBIEN. DIJE (XD MENTI POR AHORA)

-ADIOS NINJAS.

-ADIOS FANFICTIONMARIO

-RECUERDEN QUE NECESITO COMENTARIOS EN LAS HISTORIAS MIAS, PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, Y SUBIRE EN POCO LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS DE LA HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR TODO Y DEJEN REVIEWS.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: LAS PLAYAS DE LA ALDEA


	9. las playas de la aldea

LOS MESES EN KONOHA

MI PAGINA: ~fanfictionmario

LES MANDO SALUDOS A LOS FAVORITOS Y SEGUIDORES, ESPERO REVIEWS PARA CONTINUAR Y RECOMIENDEN ESTA HISTORIA

NOTAS: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO REVIEWS PARA CREAR LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS, NESCITO MAS LECTORES Y LEAN LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS, POR FAVOR

CAPITULO 9: LAS PLAYAS DE LA ALDEA

Ya estaban partiendo nuestros protagonistas de nuestra historia disfrutar sus vacaciones, hablo de Naruto y Hinata con los demás miembros del equipo de la chica hyuga, como son Kiba, Kurenai y Shino (siempre me dejan al último), seguían su camino para llegar a la aldea de las olas, y después de un largo camino, llegaron a un restaurant de fideos, donde comieron y pudieron descansar hasta el día siguiente, donde llegaron a su destino: LA ALDEA DE LAS OLAS

-AL FIN! LLEGAMOS A LA PLAYA. Decía Naruto contento

-Baka, cálmate, pareces un niño como en una dulcería. Dijo el inuzuka riéndose

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES BAKA?, BAKA. Dijo Naruto respondiendo ganándose risas de todo, excepto de Shino, que siempre estaba callado, Kurenai los intentaba detener.

-Chicos, Chicos, cálmense (seguían peleando) AHORA. Decía la ojirojos golpeándolos.

-Bueno. Decían ambos con un chichón en la cabeza, yéndose al hotel llamado ´´puesta del sol¨, que era un Hotel, casi lujoso, ya haciendo saber su llegada:

-Bueno, yo tengo mi habitación, Hinata y Naruto, estran en otra habitación, con recamaras separadas, mientras kiba con akamaru y Shino (De nuevo donde al último), estarán en otra y sin objeción, después vamos a la play,a ¿queda claro?. Dijo la sensei

-SI. Dijeron todos

EN LA HABITACION DE NARUTO Y HINATA

Era una habitación con dos recamaras separadas (mal pensados XD), donde la vista daba a toda la playa y su mar, con las olas y todo eso, con camas para parejas y una TV casi grande.

-AAAAH, al fin una camattebayo. Decía el pelirrubio ganándose la risa de su amiga, (según yo), que ya tenía un poco las mejillas de color rojo.

-Mira l…la vi…vista Naruto-kun. Decía Hinata por quedar maravillada por la vista que ofrecía la playa

-OOOOAAAH. Decía asombrado el rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, de repente se escuchó un ruido en la puerta

-Hinata, tienes que venir conmigo, Era Kurenai

-Ya voy, ha...hasta luego Naruto-kun. Decía Hinata ya roja porque sabía que era para colocarse el traje de baño que le daba pena lucirlo para su amado Naruto.

-Adiós Hinata, (muy bien, a colocarme mi traje de baño, que quiero disfrutar mis vacacionesttebayo) se decía el rubio

EN LA HABITACION DE KIBA Y SHINO

-¿Dijiste algo shino?. Dijo kiba con su perro akamaru

-No. Respondió el aburame

-bueno, yo me voy a la playa con akamaru. Decía el inuzuka acompañado de su cachorro

-bueno, yo igual voy, ¿Kiba? . Decia shino cuando vio que estaba solo en la habitacion

-(De nuevo…solo) pensaba el aburame.

CON HINATA Y KURENAI

La Sensei Kurenai ya tenía su traje de baño, era un bikini de color rojo con marcas negras y blancas haciendo ver su figura y atributos que tenía.

-Apúrate Hinata. Decía Kurenai, viendo que su alumna aun no salía del cambiador.

-Sen…Sen…Sensei, ¿Cre…cree que es bu…bu…buena idea este traje de ba…baño? Decía la hyuga

-¿Es por Naruto?, ¿Verdad?, ya sal. Respondió la Sensei, sacando a la hyuga que estaba completamente roja, llevaba un bikini de color blanco con azul mostrando su figura y sus atributos avanzados para su edad (ustedes ya saben de qué hablo XD), Vámonos a la playa. Dijo Kurenai.

s.. Sí. Dijo la hyuga

EN LA PLAYA

-CAWABONGA. Decía Naruto en una ola, mientras que kiba jugaba al Disco con akamaru y shino…bueno, el estaba haciendo un castillo de arena para sus bichos. (XD).

-Ya llegamos chicos. Decia kurenai llegando y sacándole uno que otro suspiro a cualquier hombre de la playa, pero ella ya tiene un amor, un tal asuma sensei (ya saben de quien hablo)

-oh, Kurenai-sensei, ¿Dónde está hinata?. (¿Cómo se verá en traje de baño?...agh todo por culpa de Ero-senin) pensaba Naruto.

-e…e…e…na…na….naruto. decía una Hinata que se escondía detrás de la sensei, mostrando su look. Haciendo sangrar un poco a Naruto que estaba como hipnotizado por ver la figura de la hyuga.

-¿Na…na…naruto-kun?. Decía la hyuga (parece que no le gusto mi look T-T)

-(tosiendo), es…estas…li…li…linda. Decía naruto limpiándose la sangre de la nariz y con la cara roja.

-muy bien, a divertirse. Decía kurenai

-Es cierto, a disfrutar las vacaciones. Decía shino, pero de la nada comenzó a llover (¿Por qué a mí? XD)

-eh…shino, mejor no hables. Decía kiba con akamaru ladrando. Shino le hizo caso y de nuevo el sol salió. (XD)

Todos se divertían en la playa, Naruto en las olas, Kiba con akamaru, shino haciendo castillos para sus bichos, Hinata mirando a su amado y kurenai tomando sol.

-Hinata, ven. Decía Naruto para que entrara.

-Bu…bueno. Respondió Hinata un poco roja entrando al agua, ya cerca de naruto

-hinata. Dijo el pelirubio

-¿si na..naruto-kun? Dijo la ojiperla ya roja de rubor. De pronto una pelota choco con la cabeza de Hinata dándose un beso con Naruto que estaba rojo.

-eso si es tener suerte. Decía el niño que era dueño de la pelota.

-hi..hinata…de…de veras lo siento. Decía Naruto todo rojo.

-(Me bese con Naruto-kun….ME BESE CON NARUTO-KUN!.). Pensaba la hyuga, después lanzo un grito y golpeo en la cabeza a Naruto quedando inconsciente como hinata.

-vaya, que buenas olas…¿ qué es eso?.. Decía un salvavidas mirando con binoculares.

-los ayudare. Decía corriendo. Hacia los inconscientes ninjas.

DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS

-¿DON…DE ESTOYTTEBAYO?. Grito Naruto y se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación del hotel y vio que había una nota al lado suyo.

-(Naruto, recuerda que haora en la noche tienen el spa para ti y Hinata, ella esta bien)

-Bueno… a arreglarme…hay algo más. Dice el rubio mirando de nuevo la carta.

(ppd: no hagas nada indebido, ya que el spa y los baños termales son mixtos. Atte: Kurenai y tsunade)

-(parecen que no confían en mi T-T) pensaba el rubio ya preparándose para el spa.

Fin capítulo 8

Próximo capítulo: las aguas termales y el spa

DEJEN REVIEWS Y RECOMIENDEN LA HISTORIA POR FAVOR


	10. Los capitulos hasta hoy

LOS MESES EN KONOHA: LOS 9 CAPITULOS POR AHORA

NOTAS:

DEJEN REVIEWS

LEAN LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS POR FAVOR

Los meses en konoha

Notas: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen a mí. Son de propiedad de masashi kishimoto y las técnicas como las aldeas las nombrare como se dice en audio latino.

Pueden dejar los comentarios y espero que les guste

Capítulo 1: después de sasuke

Ya después de la pelea en el valle del fin, donde sasuke se fue herido hacia orochimaru. Naruto estaba inconsciente y con graves heridas, pero ya se estaba recuperando gracias al chacra del kyubi. O sea el zorro de las nueves colas. Hasta que llego kakashi con un grupo de ninjas médicos y anbu.

-kakashi no encontramos rastros de sasuke uchiha. Dijo un anbu de mascara de oso

-(sasuke). Pensaba el peliplateado

-tenemos que llevar rápido a naruto, informen a la hokage tsunade sobre este hecho y busquen si hay señales de otros enemigos por si acaso. Dijo kakashi, (menos mal que tiene al zorro o si no ya estaría grave, Naruto). Tomo al ninja rubio y lo subio a los hombros para después llevárselo de ahí.

En konoha, ya llegados los heridos del rescate, shikamaru lloraba por los dichos de ánimo de la sanin tsunade, en ese momento llegan al hospital sakura y hinata preocupadas por la situación.

-hokage, ¿sabe lo que le paso a sasuke kun?. Preguntaba sakura llorando de tristeza

-lo siento mucho sakura, me informaron que ha escapado para ver a orochimaru. Dijo la hokage

-TSUNADE SAMA. Gritaba shizune

-¿Qué ocurre shizune, pasa algo? .Dijo tsunade

-ES NARUTO, llego hace un momento traido por kakashi y me informan que está gravemente herido. Decía la ayudante de la hokage

-A URGENCIA RAPIDO. Grito tsunade

-NARUTO, hinata tenemos que... Grito sakura

Pero en ese momento la ojiperla se había desmayado por la noticia

AL DIA SIGUENTE

En el hospital de konoha estaba el ninja rubio vendado hasta las cejas, pero ya casi recuperado gracias al chacra del zorro. Pero mirando la banda de sasuke hasta que llega ero senin.

-Naruto, te tengo una mala noticia, me ire de la aldea para buscar información de akatsuki será por casi un año. Pero no te preocupes ya te asigne a un equipo para tu entrenamiento. Dijo jiraiya

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?, dijo naruto con ojos en forma de plato

-y…¿ a qué equipo estaré por mientras y que paso con kakashi y sakura?. Decía con una cara de asombro

-bueno, veras… decía jiraiya

FLASH BACK

En la mansión hokage había una reunión donde estaban los jounin de cada miembro del equipo que fue al rescate del uchiha. Estaba Asuma, gai, kurenai y kakashi sensei con su libro icha icha como de costumbre y jiraiya por supuesto estaba ahí.

-como sabran, sasuke uchiha se fue de la aldea hacia orochimaru y le asignare a kakashi como a jiraiya a buscar información sobre la organización de akatsuki, tomare a sakura como mi aprendiz.

-¿ y que pasara con Naruto?. Pregunto Gai sensei

-yo. Kurenai líder del equipo 8, tomare a Naruto como aprendiz. Dijo los ojos rojos, pensando en su alumna hinata que está enamorada del rubio y que le vendría bien para su felicidad.

-bueno, pero igual lo iba a asignar a su equipo. Dijo tsunade

-¿Por qué no al mio?. Dijo Gai en su pose de juventud

-yo ya dije. Ya se pueden retirar. Dijo la hokage

- a su orden. Dijeron todos

FIN FLASHBACK

En el cuarto de Naruto

-¿EN EL EQUIPO DE KURENAI?. Dijo naruto

-oh mira la hora mejor me voy. Desaparece jiraiya

-ERO SENIN. Grito naruto, pero se escucha un ruido en la puerta, se levanta de la cama y abre y cae una persona que resulta que era hinata roja por la noticia y se desmayo

-ah no otra vez, doctor esta chica se volvió a desmayar. Dijo una enfermera

-Oiga, ¿desde cuánto tiempo ella esta aca?. Pregunto naruto

-esta como desde ayer afuera de esta habitación esperando parece que a ti en recuperación. Dijo la enfermera

-(Hinata). Pensó naruto

Capítulo 2: equipo ocho

YA DESPUES DE DOS DIAS, EN UN DEPARTAMENTO

Ya recuperado de las heridas y totalmente recuperado físicamente, (moralmente no, porque se sentía que era débil y que no pudo salvar a su amigo sasuke uchiha), el ninja rubio, Naruto se preparaba para salir al campo de entrenamiento número siete. (Lo sé, soy como cruel en hacerlo recordar momentos del equipo siete), se dirigía sin antes de comer en su restaurant favorito de toda konoha, no el de barbacoa sino ya estaría como chouji, me refiero a ichiraku ramen, el lugar del rico alimento del ninja uzumaki.

-ramenttebayo, ramen. Decía el rubio

EN LA RESIDENCIA HYUGA

Una chica ojiperla se levantaba después de haber estado inconsciente los dos días después de haber escuchado la conversación de Ero senin y su amado rubio. Ya vestida con su tipo traje de kunoichi. (no entrare en detalles para seguir la historia), fue hasta la cocina se praparo su desayuno y al mismo tiempo neji estaba comiendo.

-buenos días hinata-sama. Dijo el genio hyuga

-A…a..bu..buenos días primo. Dijo hinata

-hinata sama, ¿es verdad que desde hoy Naruto se unira a su equipo?, dijo neji

-B…ue…no…ve…veras…es…que. Intentaba decir toda rojita de rubor la chica hyuga

-(parece que le hara mejor estar con ese baka, para que por lomenos sea mas segura). Pensaba neji

-bueno, yo me voy a dónde está mi equipo, me despido. Decía neji retirándose

-adi…os primo. (Yo también mejor que me vaya también) pensaba mientras partia donde se encontraría con su equipo

EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Después de un buen rato llegaba kiba con su fiel perro akamaru

-uf, parece que llegue primero. Dijo kiba

-te equivocas. Decía una voz misteriosa detrás de los arboles

-SHIIINOOO!. Gritaba el inuzuka

-(siempre me pasa esto, primero no me ven y luego gritan) pensaba shino con un aura de depresión

-shino…ya tu sabes de. Decía kiba con una gota estilo anime

-Lo de NARUTO, si se, ¿cómo lo tomara hinata? Decía el aburame

-es cierto, pero me gustaría ver la expresión del baka de Naruto y saber quién es el más fuerte. Decía kiba con ojos en llamas apuntando a akamaru que ladraba

-kiba, sino, ayúdenme con hinatattebayo Decía Naruto cargando a hinata cuando llega.

-¿NARUTO PORQUE TIENES A HINATA EN LOS HOMBROS BAKA?. Decía kiba con ojos blancos como plato

- calma kiba, bueno…veras. Decía el uzumaki

-(se olvidaron que estoy aquí). Pensaba shino

FLASH BACK

Ya saliendo de ichiraku ramen

-gracias por el ramen viejo. Decía satisfecho el rubio de la chaqueta naranja, salio de ahí corriendo hasta que choco con alguien y se cayó.

-perdóneme por favor,…pero si eres tu hinata, buenos días. Decía el rubio

-Na..na..ruto…kun. Decía al ver tan cerca del rubio ya que estaba a unos centímetros y se desmayo

-eh?...hinata?...HINATA DESPIERTA. Decía naruto intentando reanimar a la ojiperla

FIN FLASHBACK

-aaaaah. Decía kiba con una gota como akamarau

-Qué bueno que estén todo, shino trae agua. Decía kurenai llegando en una bola de humo

Shino trae el agua y le tira un poco a hinata que comienza a despertar

-NARUTO KUN. Grita hinata al incorporarse

-(parece que está muy enamorada de Naruto) pensaba la sensei

-muy bien, como sabrán Naruto a partir de hoy va estar con nosotros hasta que llegue jiraiya-sama y por todo este tiempo estará con ustedes, espero que se lleven bien,…ah, casi se me olvida habrá una fiesta en konoha, precisamente en la torre hokage y nos dieron la misión de ser como guardias pero infiltrados y para eso necesitamos a dos que se pasen por pareja

-kiba. Decía shino aproximándose

-CLARO QUE NOO. Decía kiba asustado

-kiba, yo iba a decir que hinata y naruto podrían ser mejor opción para esta misión. Dijo el aburame

-justo iva a decir eso. Dijo kurenai

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?. Decían naruto y hinata

EN LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA

-gara porque está despierto? Decía kankuro

-siento que en konoha ya no hay paz. Decía gara

KONOHA

-bueno, por mientras kiba, sino y naruto hagan ejercicio de clones de sombra. Decía kurenai

-hinata tenemos que hablar sobre algo personal y sobre naruto. Decía kurenai

-eh?, ¿sobre naruto?. Decía hinata roja

Los mese en konoha

Capítulo 3: ¿una cita en la misión?

-hintata, te hare una pregunta y se sincera, ¿tu amas a naruto?, dijo kurenai mirando a hinata que estaba como en shock, pero sabía que no podía ocultar sus sentimientos hacia su rubio de ojos azules.

-s…s…si kurenai sensei. Dijo con la cara roja como un tomate

-¿ y no se lo has dicho?. Pregunto la sensei

-No, dijo la ojiperla con un aura triste

- ya veo, pero, ¿sabes porque lo traje a nuestro equipo? Dijo kurenai

-no…no será que…responde la ojiperla

-lo hice por ti, por tu felicidad. Dijo kurenai

.(Sensei) miraba hinata a su maestra

-Naruto. Dijo kurenai

-¿si sensei?. Dijo el rubio

-tú y hinata serán la pareja para esta misión de infiltración en la fiesta mientras que los demás seremos los refuerzos en caso que pase algo malo. Dijo la ojirojos

-y…¿esto será como una cita?. Dijo naruto

-tendrá que verse así, si no queremos levantar sospecha. Dijo la sensei

-¿hinata estás de acuerdo con esto?...¿hinata?. preguntaba kurenai, pero hinata se había desmayado pero solo soltó una palabra antes de quedar inconsciente

-sí. Decía la ojiperla

DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS

-na…naruto?. Despertaba hinata y vio cómo su amado la miraba pero se desmaya de nuevo

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

-¿dond…dónde estoy?. Se decía hinata y veía que haora estaba en su habitación y vio que había una nota, la tomo y lo leyó.

(hinata, pasare por ti en tres hora para la cita, recuerda que hoy es la fiesta para cumplir con la misionttebayo y no te preocupes por tu padre ya se le comento sobre esto, en seriottebayo)

(Uy me tengo que arreglar , no puedo creerlo, voy a tener una cita con Naruto) pensó hinata y tenía que pedir ayuda a sakura e ino, salio de su casa para hacer los preparativos

MIENTRAS EN ICHIRAKU RAMEN

-oye shikamaru, ¿me puedes ayudar a una cita?. Decía naruto comiendo ramen

- ¿eh, naruto en una cita, con quién es?. Decía shikamaru

-es…con hinata, pero para una misión para la fiesta que se hara en la torre hokage

- uf, que fastidio, pero bueno lo hare, ya que no tengo nada que hacer. Decía el Nara

-gracias shikamaru. Decía naruto feliz también porque había pedido un ramen de cerdo

EN LA ENTRADA DE KONOHA

-muy bien haci que la hokage hará una fiesta, bueno…será su última fiesta. Decía un sujeto con una capa que le cubría la cara

CON HINATA

-sakura necesito ayuda para mi cita con naruto kun. Decía hinata toda roja

-¿ con naruto?. Decía ino que estaba hai también

- no me lo puedo creer que ese baka al fin se haya dado cuenta de tus sentimientos. Decia sakura muy feliz, (por lo menos ya no me molestara tanto)

-eh, chicas es…que…so…so…solo es pa…para una misión decía con mucho rubor en sus mejillas

-(era tan bueno para creerlo T-T) pensaba sakura

-MUY BIEN, LA OPERACIÓN CITA AMOROSA COMIENZA! .decía ino con la pose de Gai sensei

-MUY BIEN EMPEZEMOS. Decía sakura con un aura de fuego mientras que hinata tenia varias gotas estilo anime y temblando con un poco de miedo

CON NARUTO

-y…¿Cómo me veo? Decía naruto que tenía un smoking color oscuro pero debajo de la chaqueta del traje tenía sus herramientas ninjas en caso de una pelea

-te ves…como decirlo… te ves bien para ser un bobo o mejor dicho baka. Decia shikamaru, ya saliendo de su casa

-NARUTOOO, decia una persona parecida a Gai sensei acompañado de Neji y Tenten, era rock lee con la llama de la juventud

-oh…hola chicos. Decía naruto un poco rojo

-Naruto…¿en verdad eres tu Naruto?. Decía Neji como Tenten asombrados por la vestimenta

-¿Naruto, puedes venir conmigo a solas? , decia neji con cara seria

-Bu…bu…eno, (¿Por qué amittebayo?) pensaba mientras se colocaba pálido y con un aura de miedo

-Neji. Decía tenten

-que fastidio. Decía el Nara

-Animo Naruto que sé que tu juventud NUNCA MUERE!. Decía lee con un puño alzado

Ya estando a una distancia que nadie podía escuchar

-Naruto. Decía neji

-¿si, Neji?. Decía Naruto con miedo

-CUIDA DE HINATA-SAMA INCLUSO SI TIENES QUE DAR LA VIDA, HAZLO!. Decía neji con un aura asesina

-LO SE, ADEMAS NO TE PREOCUPES, YA NO VOY A PERDER A MAS AMIGOS Y SI ES NECESARIO MORIRE POR ELLOSTTEBAYO. Decía el rubio colocando su puño cerca del rostro del ojiperla

-(mmm, muy bien Naruto y ahora comprendo de porque Hinata-sama se enamoró de ti). Decía con una pequeña sonrisa el ojiperla

-AH, MIRA LA HORA, yo mejor me voy, y por cierto Neji, yo nunca rompo mis promesas. Decía mientras desaparecía de ahí el jinchuriki del kiuby, ya Neji se reencuentra con los demás.

-¿y Naruto?. Decían los tres ninjas

-ya se fue a buscar a hinata-sama para la misión. Decía neji mirando la luna llena.

(¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de ese baka?) pensaba neji por mientras que seguía caminando

EN CASA DE SAKURA

-uf, Hinata ya sal, que ya debe estar llegando Naruto. Decía sakura

-Muy tarde, parece que llego Naruto. Decía Ino

-ya…es…estoy lista. Decia la ojiperla con un vestido color azul marino y con uno tacones de color blanco

-HINATA. Gritaba naruto

Ya saliendo Hinata con sakura e Ino

-(¿ese es Naruto?) Pensaban sakura e Ino y Hinata estaba roja por ver de traje a su rubio de ojos azules como el cielo

-(Guau, ¿esa es Hinata?, Esta Bellísima… agh ¿en qué estoy pensando?, esto es una misión) pensaba un poco rojo Naruto

-Hinata por cierto esto es para ti. Decía mientras le regalaba un ramo de flores

-gr...gra,,,cias…na…naru…naruto-kun. Decía la ojiperla toda roja

-muy bien,¿ nos vamos?. Decía Naruto

-s…si respondio Hinata que caminaba con Naruto hasta la Fiesta de La hokage

Capítulo 4: el hombre misterioso

EN LA TORRE HOKAGE

Ya naruto acompañado de Hinata, que aún no se lo podía creer que estaba en una cita con su amado rubio, pero sabía tristemente que es necesario para cumplir la misión que se les había dado. Ya cerca de la entrada, entra kurenai acompañada de azuma sensei, como hinata, estaba un poco roja de amor.

-Hinata, Naruto, tienen que pasarse por pareja, si algo extraño pasa, tienen el permiso de atacar. Dijo su sensei

-sí. Dijeron ambos con la cara roja ambos

Ya entrando, estaban varios shunin de aldeas ninjas como señores feudales, también estaban los shinobis como algunos anbus pero fuera de servicio, según yo, estaba la hokage con shizune acompañada de su cerdo ton-ton

-gracias por venir a la fiesta que esta noche les ofrece konoha, además vamos a pasar por un evento romántico por esta bella luna que nos ofrece esta noche. Decía la hokage mientras bebia un poco de su querido sake

-(muy bien, un poco más y usted tsunade morirá) decía un sujeto extraño de pelo rojo y con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

Mientras esto pasaba, Naruto tenía tomado del brazo a Hinata que estaba toda roja por la situación y después unos minutos, se escuchaba el primer baile, que tenía un tono romántico y lento .

-(radio). Naruto, invita a Hinata a bailar o se va a saber sospechoso su actitud

-si, en…ti…entiendo. (Ah no me puede pasar esto, pero que veo a Hinata ahora, se ve tan bella como la noche…AAAH, ¿Qué ESTOY DICIENDOTTEBAYO?

-¿H…H…Hinata?,¿qui..Quieres bailar con…con…conmigo? Decía Naruto todo rojo

-(no lo puedo creer, Naruto me habla y me pide que baile, no lo arruines, no te desmayes Hinata, que esta puede ser tu oportunidad con Naruto-kun). Pensaba Hinata con ojos en forma de corazón

-s…s…si…Naru…Naruto-kun. Decía todavía ruborizada la hyuga

Y empezó el baile, era como un tono romántico y despacio, en el salón podía ver como todas las parejas bailaban y se veían unos a otros con una luna llena que iluminaba la noche lo que se podía ver por la ventana, Naruto y Hinata empezaron a bailar, mirándose con caras completamente rojas, pero de repente tsunade sube al escenario y una pantalla de TV gigante se enciende.

-muy bien, haora comienza la divers…SHIZUNE. Dijo la hokage

-s…s…si lady hokage. Responde la ayudante con temor

-¿Por qué MI VASO NO TIENE SAKE?, QUIERO SAKE PARA LA DIVERSION Y LA SUERTE. Decía tsunade con un aura de fuego que arde como si fuera el mismo infierno

-si tsunade sama. (¿Pero de qué suerte habla, si es la legendaria perdedora de los juegos?, tengo un mal presentimiento)

Ya con su preciado Sake y un poco ebria (XD)

-Mu…muy…bi…bien. (jutsu de curación), Muy bien, haora en adelante esta pantalla va a mostrar a algunas parejas y se tendrán que besar por cierto y si no lo hacen va a ver castigo. (Funciona XD)

-(EEEEEEH?) se decían en su pensamiento los dos ninjas de la misión

Pasaron unos minutos, y SI, la pantalla mostro al rubio y a la ojiperla juntos haciendo que la hokage coloque una sonrisa de casi pervertida por la situación de su casi nieto Naruto

-(Bueno Naruto, es solo un pequeño beso), pensaba el rubio

-CAMBIO DE REGLAS, HAORA SE TENDRAN QUE BESAR POR DIEZ SEGUNDOS. Decia la hokage

-(maldita abuela tsunade, ni modos dattebayo, lo siento hinata) pensaba mientras tomaba a la chica hyuga de los hombros y una mano por la cintura y se acercaba poco a poco a su cara

-(No lo puedo creer, mi primer beso y es con mi amado Naruto-Kun) pensaba mientras estaban a unos milímetros hasta que se escuchó una explosión de humo y al lado de la hokage aparecía el sujeto misterioso que tenía un kunai en la garganta de la hokage.

-Escuchen todos, quien se acerque a la hokage tsunade, la matare, pero igual lo hare, diciendo esto desaparecio

-Naruto, encontramos al raptor en el campo de entrena miento de tu antiguo equipo, ven con hinata apoyarnos (radio con la voz de kurenai), Vamos hinata. Decía Naruto

-s..si Naruto-kun. (Tan cerca T-T) pensaba la ojiperla

Ya llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, y encontraron a kiba y sino como kurenai inconsientes y un poco heridos

-vaya, así que vienen más basuras de ninjas, decía el sujeto extraño

-¿Dónde ESTA LA ABUELA TSUNADE, MALDITO BAKA?. Decía furioso Naruto

-Ahí está, pero caíste en mi trampa jinchuriki del kyubi (zorro de las 9 colas), diciendo esto muestra a tsunade atada con un sello explosivo en su estomago

-Hinata. Dijo el rubio

-lo sé. Dijo la ojiperla mientras corría donde la hokage

-¿ADONDE VAS?. Decía el sujeto a punto de atacar, pero Naruto se interpone

-No te dejare que la lastimes, tu peleas conmigo y por cierto…¿Cuál esTU MALDITO NOMBRE?. Decia el rubio en posición de pelea

-acuérdate de mi nombre mocoso, soy fukai, Mazue fukai de la aldea del metal, Decia y apareció de repente delante de naruto golpeándole en la cara y tirándolo al suelo

-(¿Qué fue eso?, no lo vi, es rápido), muy bien, jutsu clones de sombra, apareciendo 5 clones, ATAQUEN, grito naruto, los clones se abalanzaron contra mifue y este los derroto con mucha facilidad y golpeo al rubio en el estómago haciéndole botar un poco de sangre de la boca

-NARUTO-KUN. Decía Hinata

-No…no vengas, decía mientras se ponía de pie. Decía El ninja Rubio mientras hacia un clon más para hacer el rassengan y lo lanzo a mifue que recibió el impacto

-RASSENGAAAN. Grita naruto mientras Mifue es lanzado y cae Herido con sangre

-Naruto-kun, ya libere a la hokage, decía Hinata

-Muy bien, responde Naruto

-ja…ja…jajajaja, peleas bien chico, PERO No me iré sin matar a una persona. Decía mientras corría hacia Hinata

-(Jutsu estilo de metal, espada de mano, convirtiendo su mano en como una punta de espada), Hinata cerro sus ojos para recibir el golpe que nunca llego, pero sintió como unas gotas en su cara, abrió los ojos y vio como Naruto estaba frente a ella recibiendo el daño, siendo atravesado por la técnica de Mifue. Tirando unos segundos después un chorro de sangre

-NARUTO-KUN. Gritaba cuando este cae en los hombros de hinata, cuando mifue le saca esa mano en forma de espada

-TOMA ESTO, grita tsunade, golpeándolo al suelo y destruyendo el campo de la pelea

-Hi…Hi…HInata. Decía Naruto

-NO…NO…NOOO, POR FAVOR, NARUTO-KU RESISTE. Decía ella con lágrimas

-AAAAAAAAAAH MUERE. Decía tsunade golpeándolo y acabando con mifue que cae muerto

¿Morirá Naruto?, ¿Hinata lograra su amor?,¿Tsunade dejara de beber sake?, ¿si la mision fue un logro, recibirán vacaciones los miembros del equipo ocho?

CAPITULO 5: TRISTEZA

Ya todo había terminado en el campo de batalla, Mifue ya había caído muerto después del intento de secuestro de la quinta hokage, o sea, a lady tsunade, que después sano a kiba, shino y a kurenai sensei, la misión había sido un éxito, pero con un precio muy duro.

-NARUTO…NARUTO-KUN, RESISTE POR FAVOR, TSUNADE-SAMA, VENGA RAPIDO. Todos voltearon a ver y era Hinata que estaba llorando y sosteniendo a su amado, Naruto estaba muy herido de gravedad

-Por favor, se lo ruego, cure a Naruto-kun. Decía suplicando la hyuga con lágrimas amargas de dolor al pensar que su Naruto podía morir y no poder verlo más en su vida.

-Hi…Hi…Hinata, decía débil, Naruto después de recibir el ataque que lo atravesó

-No…hables…por favor. Decía la ojiperla

-gracias…por…todo. Decía mientras caía al suelo inconsciente, en ese momento empieza a llover muy fuerte y llega algunos ninjas amigos de Naruto, como rock lee, Neji, TenTen, y shikamaru con shouji e Ino, también iba sakura que veían esta escena atroz y triste.

-Hinata, déjame ver a Naruto. Decía la hokage, toca a Naruto y ve que necesita ser intervenido urgentemente o si no moriría.

-RAPIDO, AL HOSPITAL, Dijo tsunade, tomando a Naruto que había perdido sangre y partió lo más rápido que puede, dejando a los demás en el lugar del enfrentamiento.

-Naruto. Decía Neji

-HINATA…HINATA, POR FAVOR NO LLORES MAS. Decía sakura e Ino como Tenten, consolando a su amiga

-Hinata…¿Qué fue lo que paso?. Dijo Rock lee

La chica Ojiperla, les conto Todo, pero absolutamente todo, haciendo sorprender y poner tristes a todos los que estaban ahí, de repente la Hyuga intenta ir al hospital pero se cae.

-Hinata-sama. Decía neji intentando ayudar a su prima a levantarse

-Neji, déjame ir al hospital, POR FAVOR. Decía la hyuga llorando en los hombros de su primo

-Calma, Calma hinata-sama, Todo va a salir bien, Decía Neji consolando a su prima

-Es…que si…muere, ES MI CULPA. Decía llorando Hinata

-Neji, Vallamos al hospital, pero primero hay que avisar a su padre lo que ocurrió aquí. Decía Tenten preocupada por la situación

-Tienes razón. Dijo el ojiperla, tomando a su prima y llevándola hasta la residencia del Clan

-Nosotros vayamos al hospital. Dijo sakura

-BIEN!. Dijeron todos y marchándose lo más rápido que pueden, dejando al restante equipo ocho

-Kiba y shino, vayan también en caso de recuperarse de las heridas, yo voy hacia el Clan hyuga. Decía la ojirojos

-MUY BIEN. (Hinata, Naruto es fuerte y valiente, ojala que se recupere) pensaban los dos y se marcharon los tres del equipo, Kiba y Shino al hospital, mientas que Kurenai hacia el clan hyuga

CLAN HYUGA

Estaba el líder del clan y padre de Hanabi y Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga esperando Noticias de la misión de su hija, hasta que llego Neji con una Hinata dormida después de llorar mucho.

-¿Qué ha pasado Neji?, ¿Por qué mi hija está en ese estado?. Preguntaba seriamente el líder del clan

Dejando ya a hinata en la sala principal, Neji va a hablar en la sala del líder para contar la situacion

-Con su permiso hiashi-sama. Decía Neji

-Pasa y sabes que puedes decirme tío, Y ahora dime que le paso a mi Hija. Decía el Líder del clan

-Me informaron que un ninja de la aldea del metal, rapto con un intento de asesinato a la quinta Hokage, Tsunade sama, y el equipo de Hinata-sama tenía que protegerla que haora tiene como integrante a Naruto Uzumaki que se interpuso en un ataque que iba hacia Hinata-sama, y Ahora se encuentra en estado grave, ya que ese ataque, le atravesó y salvando a su hija, ahí tiene una foto de él, si lo quiere ver. Decía Neji un poco serio y triste entregándole la foto a su Tío.

-¿ ESTE ES EL, ESTAS SEGURO?.- decía sorprendido Hiashi al ver la Foto

-Sí, Tío. Responde el ojiperla

-Neji, acompáñame. Decía un poco preocupado el líder Hyuga, yendo hacia su escritorio, abre un cajón y saca una caja con llave, la abre y saca una foto de el cuando era joven con su esposa y con el cuarto Hokage, Minato con kushina de jóvenes

-Ese es… Decía sorprendido Neji

-Así es Neji, soy yo con mi esposa, que en paz descanse. Con un amigo querido y su novia. Minato y Kushina. Decía Hiashi un poco nostálgico

-¿Por qué me muestra la foto, además ese no es el cuarto hokage que murió?, ¿Qué tiene que ver con Naruto?. Pregunta el ojiperla menor

-Minato y yo habíamos decidido que los primeros hijos que tuviéramos, tenían que casarse, es decir, que estaban comprometidos y que si uno de nosotros moría, el otro tenía que aceptar al hijo y respetarlo como ayudarlo. Decía un poco triste Hiashi Hyuga

-No me digas…que Naruto es… Decía Neji sorprendido

-SI, Es Hijo del cuarto hokage, Minato namikaze y Kushina uzumaki, también conocida como la jabanera sangrienta y es el Herdero del clan Uzumaki como de la fortuna del mismo clan como la de su padre, y está comprometido con Hinata, Mi hija. Decía serio El líder del Clan

-Ya veo, bueno…yo me voy a ir al hospital. Decía Neji casi sin habla después de escuchar esta Noticia y se marchó.

-YA sal kurenai, sé que estabas ahí escuchando. Decía Hiashi mientras que aparecía la sensei del equipo ocho

-parece que alguien está un poco triste por lo que paso, Por cierto vi a Hinata saliendo de aquí hacia el hospital a ver a su futuro esposo. Decía kurenai

-Le falle a Minato, en vez de cuidarlo, veía como la gente de esta aldea lo maltrataba por ser u jinchuriki del kyubi. Decía hiashi un poco triste

-Pero, tienes la oportunidad de hacer que tu hija tenga amor y que se pueda casar con él, ya que Hinata lo AMA. Decía kurenai seria.

-¿Es verdad?. Decía el ojiperla

-Así es. Parece que viene desde la academia. Dijo la sensei

-Muy Bien, aceptare la relación de mi hija, por lo menos si poder cumplir mi promesa. Decia Hiashi mirando de nuevo la foto

-(Naruto, espero que estés bien, Hinata, tu Amor si se podrá cumplir parece.) Pensaba la sensei mientras miraba la ventana que todavía llovía.

HOSPITAL

Todos los de la generación de Naruto estaban fuera del salón de cirugía ninja, esperando a que la operación fuera un éxito, mientras que Hinata aún estaba muy triste e incluso Shouji no comía sus papas fritas, Todos estaban preocupados.

EN CIRUGIA

-solo falta un poco…y…listo. Parece que terminamos, la operación fue un éxito. Decía la sanin rubia

EN EL INTERIOR DE NARUTO

-VAYA MOCOSO, DE LA QUE NOS SALVAMOS. Decía el zorro detras de la barrera que lo mantenía preso con el sello

-Sí, un poco más y estaba al otro lado. Decía Naruto

-Y TODO POR ESA MUJER HYUGA, ESA MOCOSA ES DEBIL, NO SE PUEDE NI DEFENDER A SI MISMA. Decía el zorro

-MALDITO ZORRO, CALLATE!, NO LE DIGAS ASI. Decía Naruto Furioso

-VAYA, JA…JA…JAJAJAJAJA, EL MOCOSO SE ENAMORO DE ESA CHICA. Decía el kyubi riéndose

-AH, YO MEJOR ME VOY. Decia el rubio, un poco rojo

AFUERA DEL PABELLON

Salía tsunade-sama con un pañuelo manchado de sangre

-E…eso…es…es…sangre?. Decía la hyuga ya desmayándose

-Buenas Noticias, Naruto se pudo salvar y la operación fue exitosa. Decía mientras que todos estaban celebrando que su amigo se salvara de la muerte.

-A LOS MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO 8, les daré un premio por salvarme. Decía la hokage feliz, Mientras que después de un poco de agua hacia hinata, despierta

-¿UN PREMIO?. Gritaban todos

-ASI ES!, les voy a dar una semana de vacaciones en la aldea de las Olas con todo pagado

-BIEN, VACACIONES. Decía kiba

-PERO, para Naruto y Hinata les daré las vacaciones, con dos días en un spa y aguas termales más con una cena para dos, por haberse esforzado en rescatarme. Decía la hokage

-Tsu..Tsu..Tsunade sama, ¿Cuándo podremos ver a Naruto-kun? Decía roja Hinata y feliz por su amado y también por la noticia

-Ahora no, pero pueden venir mañana a ver como esta. Decía tsunade

-Yo me quedo. Decía hinata

-UUUF, bueno, pero en otra sala, la de espera. Decía resignada la hokage suspirando

-Gra…gracias tsunade-sama. Decía la ojiperla

-pueden marcharse. Decía tsunade

-SI. Decian todos excepto la hyuga que se quedó a dormir allí.

CAPITULO 6: PREPARACION Y LA VERDAD PARA NARUTO

Ya era de día en Konoha, los niños jugaban, los pájaros cantaban sus melodías, los perros y gatos hacían sus necesidades y en el hospital de la Aldea, Naruto gritaba para salir a comer ramen, Sip, era un día tranquilo en la Aldea.

-DEJEMEN SALIR, QUIERO COMER RAMEN DATTEBAYO. Decía Naruto intentando sacarse las correas que lo mantenían preso a la cama.

-YA CALLATE, O VAS A DESPERTAR A HINATA. Decía la hokage tsunade que estaba en la habitación

-Oh, es cierto, abuela tsunade. Decía el rubio, pero siendo golpeado en la cabeza por la sanin

-NO ME DIGAS ABUELA. Le gritaba la hokage con una venita en la frente y mirando terroríficamente a su casi nieto

-¿Dónde está Hinata?,¿Está bien?. Se preguntaba el pelirrubio

-ah, era eso, si está viva y salva gracias a ti, ella me pudo sacar ese sello explosivo y me desato, se quedo a dormir aca en el hospital, en la sala de es espera, por cierto Naruto. Decía tsunade

-¿mmmmm?, ¿qué pasa?. Se preguntó el rubio

-El Padre de hinata y líder del clan hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, quiere hablar contigo ahora sobre un asunto que no puedo decir, y como veo que estas ya recuperado, te voy a dar el alta, después de hablar con EL, vienen a la torre hokage, ¿Entendido?. Decía seria tsunade, desatando a Naruto

-lo entiendo. Respondió serio Naruto

-Muy Bien, iré por tu amiguita y se podrán ir, ya que hoy a Sakura le toca un fuerte entrenamiento. Decía con una risa diabólica la hokage lo último

-OIGA, ELLA NO ES…muy tarde, se había cerrado la puerta

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES.

-Ya pueden retirarse y tengan cuidado, decía Shizune

-SI. Dijeron Naruto y Hinata un poco roja

AFUERA DEL HOSPITAL

-Na…Naruto. Habla la ojiperla roja

-¿Si? Respondió el uzmaki, viendo que es abrazado por la chica, pero siente que ella esta llorando

-Gra…Gracias. Decía llorando la hyuga

-No…No…Hay porque. Se decía el rubio aceptando este gesto de cariño

-Hinata, tenemos que ver a tu padre, Él tiene algo que decirme. Decía Naruto ya avanzando al lugar de encuentro

-es…espérame Naruto-Kun. (¿Qué será lo que mi padre quera de Naruto?, Ojala sea Algo Bueno) pensaba la hyuga mientras que partió con su amado

RESIDENCIA HYUGA

Ya habían llegado y en la entrada los estaba esperando el jefe del Clan, Hiashi Hyuga

-Qué bueno que llegan, Hinata tu quédate en el salón, tengo algo que hablar con tu Amigo Naruto. Dijo seriamente el ojiperla

-Sí, Padre, Naruto, ten cuidado. Dijo la Hinata un poco temerosa de lo que era capaz de hacer su padre

-Sí. Respondió el peliubio, siguiendo a Hiashi hasta el escritorio, donde quedaron solos, el Lider abrió la misma caja y saco la foto con unos documentos.

-Naruto uzumaki. Dijo Hiashi

-S..Sí. Respondió el uzumaki

-Gracias por salvar a mi hija, pero te traje para algo. Diciendo , le entrega la foto, ¿Conoces a estas personas?. Dijo el ojiperla

-Mmmm, no, no los conozco. Decía pensativo Naruto

-Esto va a ser difícil, ese soy yo con Hana, la esposa mía y madre de mis hijas, que en paz descanse y las personas que están al lado son el Cuarto Hokage y su Novia, es decir, Minato y Kushina, TUS PADRES NARUTO. Dijo mirando al rubio

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué ellos son mis padres?,¿SON MIS PADRES?. Se preguntaba el rubio uzumaki

-ASI ES. Respondió serio Hiashi

-¿ESTAN VIVOS? DIGAMELO. Dijo casi llorando Naruto

-Lamento decirte que no, pero tu apellido es uzumaki y tienes la mansión que tu padre te dejo y más encima, tienes la fortuna de tu madre que era la heredera del clan uzumaki, convirtiéndote en el Heredero de toda la fortuna uzumaki, pero ese clan ya no existe, pero si tiene una fortuna y es toda tuya. Dijo Hiashi

-Por cierto, me dijo la hokage que no fueras para allá, que aquí están todas tus cosas, porque ustedes, el equipo de kurenai, tienen una semana de vacaciones, por cierto se me olvido que tu y mi hija Hinata tiene spa, aguas termales y una cena para dos personas, dijo Hiashi

-VACACIONES…AL FIIIIIN!. Gritaba el rubio de Felicidad

-Hinata, hiahi llama a su hija que entra y se sienta y le cuenta todo quedando un poco triste y sorprendida por la noticia de los padres de Naruto.

-Ahora les contare de cómo era Minato y yo cuando éramos jóvenes…

CAPITULO 7: PROMESA DE AMIGOS

-Sí, fue hace tiempo cuando conocí a Minato y a su novia kushina. Decía Hiashi

FLASBACK, KONOHA (HACE 16 AÑOS)

-El tiempo en konoha en ese entonces, mandaba Hiruzen sarutobi, el tercer hokage, Que iba a dejar su cargo por problemas personales y también políticos, yo estaba con mi novia hana, la Amaba con todo mi corazón, un dia nos encontrábamos caminando en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de un Nuevo restaurant de Ramen, el Ichiraku ramen, pero ese dia cambiaria mi vida al ver lo que estaba pasando.

-KUSHINA, CALMATE. Decía un jounin de pelo color amarillo con una gota y desesperación, era Minato

-QUE QUIERO RAMENTTEBANNE. Decía una peliroja con un aura en llama haciendo que el pelirrubio temblara un poco de miedo, ellos discutían como si fueran niños, ahora que lo recuerdo, Kushina era una mujer muy sensata, alegre y muy hermosa, desde niña ella siempre había tenido un gran temperamento generalmente cuando se emocionaba, pero a pesar de eso se caracterizaba principalmente por ser una persona generosa y muy amorosa, pero no eras así en la escuela.

En su primer día en la Academia, queriendo causar una buena impresión, expresó que sería la primera mujer que se convertiría en Hokage. Al ser una extranjera los otros niños se rieron de su declaración, y la comenzaron a llamar "Cabeza de Tomate", debido a su cara redonda y su pelo rojo. Esto la llevó a atacar y golpear a cada uno de los niños. Rápidamente se ganó el apodo de la Habanero sangriento

-¿Tenía el mismo sueño que yo como el de mi padre?. Pregunto Naruto

-Asi es, pero se convirtió en la esposa del cuarto, Tu Padre. Ahora continúo. Decía el ojiperla (omite lo del compromiso.)

Flashback:

-Parecen unos niños discutiendo. Dijo hiashi un poco burlon y serio

-¿EH?, Decían Minato y kushina al ver que era el ojiperla y futuro líder del clan Hyuga con su novia Hana

-Oh, Hiashi, ¿Cómo has estado?, Oí que ustedes dos estaban ya comprometidos decía con una sonrisa el pelirubio, Nosotros también estamos comprometidos. Haciendo sonrojar a Kushina como Hiashi como a su novia.

-BAKA, No lo digas tan fuerte, que ya todos saben de lo nuestro, Además recuerda de lo que hablamos, ¿Oh No lo Recuerdas?, Dijo Serio Hiashi

-Sí, Lo Sé. Responde Minato

-Oigan…¿De Que Estan hablando ustedes dos?. Dijeron al mismo tiempo hana y kushina.

-Es cierto, se nos olvidó decirle, Bueno…Yo y Minato acordamos que si Nace un varon y una mujer, estarían comprometidos para poder juntas las relaciones y la dinastía entre nosotros. Decían ambos

-…AAAAW, QUE LINDO, ME GUSTARIA QUE PASARA ESO. Dijo Hana

-…PERO, Hay una condición, si uno de los padres o los esposos mueren, la otra pareja tendrá que aceptar al hijo de los fallecidos. Decía un poco serio Minato

-Ojala que no pase esottebanne. Dijo kushina, ese fue el acuerdo que tuvimos, pasaron Como dos años, Minato era el cuarto hokage y se había casado secretamente con kushina, ya que sería blanco de las aldeas y naciones en caso de guerra. Yo y Hana, nos casamos y me asignaron como líder del clan, un año después íbamos a tener a nuestra hija y ellos a su hijo. Hasta que paso la noche trágica.

-¿Qué PASO?. Dijo un poco triste Hinata y Naruto.

-Esa Noche, fue la ultimas vez que vi a Minato y a Kushina con vida. Decía triste el ojiperla

FLASHBACK

ESTABA HABIENDO UN ATAQUE DEL KYUBI, QUE ENFRENTABA A LOS NINJAS DE LA ALDEA, ERA EL10 DE OCTUBRE.

Yo busque un refugio para hana, cuando la deje en el refugio, fui a ayudar y a buscar a Minato, pero, algo paso en ese momento. EL ZORRO DESAPARECIO CON UNA TECNICA DE MINATO. Fui al lugar con los Demás y con Sarutobi, el antiguo Hokage. NO HABIA NADA EN EL LUGAR. Pero se escuchó una explosión no tan lejos de ahí, fuimos lo más rápido de ahí para ayudar. Pero cuando llegamos. Vimos la cosa más triste. Minato y kushina estaban muertos, parece que algo, los atravesó, estaban con sangre y había un recién Nacido en una especie de canasto para sellos. Era rubio como su padre, pero tenía un sello en su estómago y marcas de zorro en sus mejillas, al dia siguiente hicimos los funerales, el día estaba gris y llovia mucho. Haciendo la despedidas de los caídos y en especialmente de mis amigos míos, un año paso y cuando mi esposa dio luz a hanabi, falleció, Me sentía triste, destrozado y desde ese día quise olvidar el pasado. Pero, sabia de la Promesa de la que hicimos, busque a ese Niño, pero supe que tenía al asesino que mato a mis amigos en su interior.

NO PUDE CUMPLIR CON LA PROMESA DE MINATO.

Pasaron como 13 años, hasta que Neji me mostro la foto tuya, me dijo el nombre y de pues te llame con mi hija. LO SIENTO MUCHO, PERDONEME POR NO HABERLO AYUDADO.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

- ESO ES TODO. Dijo casi llorando el ojiperla

-PERDON POR TODO. Decía arrodillándose frente a Naruto

-(Padre) Pensaba Hinata al ver la escena

-No tiene que disculparse, Usted es un buen padre y una buena persona al que conoció y se preocupó por mi padre. Decía Naruto Pasándole la mano para que se levantara.

-Gracias, Muchas gracias. Dijo tomando su mano y levantándose

-Padre. Dijo Hinata

-MMMM. ¿Qué ocurre?. Dijo el ojiperla

-Aun no has dicho la promesa que han hecho ustedes dos. Dijo Hinata

-Se las diré, pero más adelante, Por cierto Naruto, te puedes quedar si quieres en la residencia Hyuga ahora en adelante, pero, también tienes estos documentos con tu herencia y la mansión de tu padre más con la fortuna. Dijo Hiashi

-Bueno…me quedare aquí por la noche, porque mañanas vamos a las vacaciones a la aldea de las olas. Veía mientras miraba a Hinata, (la podre ver en traje de baño….agh, ¿en qué estoy pensando?. Todo por culpa de Ero senin….o...¿me estaré enamorando de ella?). Decia pensativo Naruto

-Bueno…yo me voy a dormir, con su permiso señor Hiashi. Se despedía Naruto

-Adiós y que duermas bien. Dijo el ojiperla

-Adiós Padre. Se despedía la chica Hyuga hasta que…

-Un momento hija. Necesito hablar contigo sobre Naruto. Dijo Hiashi

-(¿porqué de Naruto-kun?), pensaba mientras se ponía roja y un poco asustada

-Se lo que sientes por él y YO…. Dijo Hiashi serio

-(LO SABE, SABE LO QUE SIENTO POR MI NARUTO-KUN). Pensaba cuando estaba en shock, por favor padre no me aleje de Naruto-kun. Decía casi llorando la Hyuga

-Aceptare tu relación con él. Dijo hiashi

-¿EH?, ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEH?. Grito Hinata

EN LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA (SUNA)

-Gara-sama ¿Por qué se despertó de nuevo?. Dijo un shunin

-en konoha parece que alguien esta como asombrada o hay una fiesta. Dijo Gara volviendo a dormir

EN LA RESIDENCIA HYUGA

-GRA…gracias padre. Decía abrazando a su padre y este le corresponde el abrazo

-Ya…Tienes que dormir que mañana tienes que partir. Dijo hiashi

-si padre. Dijo la hyuga cuando se despidió

-Minato me gustaría que tu con kushina y mi esposa vieran la felicidad que está pasando ahora. Dijo mirando la foto.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ALDEA

-lo sentimos por el retraso. Decía Naruto y Hinata cansados y con unos bolsos para su inicio de vacaciones

-Muy bien, vámonos la aldea de las olas. Dijo kurenai sensei con su equipo a disfrutar sus vacaciones

-(hare que Naruto-kun se de cuenta de mis sentimientos) pensaba Hinata

-(quiero ver porque me siento a gusto con Hinata) pensaba Naruto

-(ESPERO DESCUBRIRLO EN ESTAS VACACIONES) se decían ambos, mientras partian

-(espero que acepten perros en el Hotel) se decía kiba

-(espero que nadie me vea como con miedo). Se decía shino

-(espero encontrar un traje de baño para lucir XD) se decía kurenai

Y Así partieron hacia la aldea de las olas

Capítulo especial: Yo y Naruto, frente a frente

-AL FIN. Decía Naruto, ese era un día muy especial para él, porque se celebraba la tercera y última fase del examen shunin. Donde se definía quienes iban a llegar a convertirse en Shunin, se levantó y se vistió, preparándose un ramen especial dorada edición de cerdo de Ichiraku Ramen y se bebió un vaso de leche.

(el cual estaba en mal estado XD). Ya estando listo, partió de su departamento hacia el estadio donde enfrentaría a Neji hyuga, el genio para muchos de su generación. Toda la calle estaba repleta de varios aldeanos de varias aldeas y naciones ninjas.

-¿Dónde quedara el estadiottebayo?. Se preguntaba el pelirubio, pero sentía que una persona lo estaba siguiendo, se dio vuelta y vio que según él es lo más tonto de esconderse, era su rival konohamaru que estaba disfrazado de arbusto, EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE (XD)

-Eeeeh…Konohamaru, sé que eres tú, ya sal de ahí. Decía Naruto con una gota en la cabeza

-Como siempre, Naruto-neesan es muy listo. Dijo konohamaru.

(Seguro, siendo tú un arbusto en medio de la calle, todo el mundo lo nota)

-¿eh?, ¿que fue eso?. Dijo Naruto

-Soy yo. Respondí

-Muéstrate. Decía el pelirrubio

-No me puedes ver, pero yo a ti sí, soy un escritor que te coloque en una historia de Amor y aventura

-Oh, ¿es con sakura-shan?. Se decía el rubio con corazones en los ojos

-No te lo diré. Respondí, haciendo que llegara un aura de pena hacia naruto

-autor…autor, ¿yo aparezco?. Dijo konohamaru esperanzado

-Aun no, pero pronto con una chica del clan hyuga (seguro). Le dije

-No…por favor, todos menos con ella. Decía konohamaru ya sabiendo quien es (T-T)

-¿Quién es konohamaru, esa chica?. Se preguntaba Naruto

-N…N…No es nadie Neesan. Decía rojo Konohamaru

-Bueno, si tu no lo dices, yo lo diré. Dije con malicia

-DILO, DILO, DILOTTEBAYO. Decía Naruto con mucho entusiasmo

-Es…

-NO LO DIGAS, POR FAVOR. Gritaba konohamaru

-Hanabi hyuga. Lo dije

-¿Hanabi hyuga?. Se Preguntaba Naruto

-Es la hermana de tu amiga Hinata. Dije

-Aaaah, ¿Por cierto, soy hokage en esa historia tuya?. Entendió Naruto

- ¿La verdad?. Dije

-SI, QUIERO LA VERDAD. Dijo Naruto

-Pues si (mentí)

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII SOY HOKAGE. Dijo casi llorando de felicidad el pelirubio

-Konohamaru, ¿Oíste eso?, ¿Konohamaru?. Dijo al ver a su ¨´Hermanito" que estaba en posición fetal chupándose el dedo. (XD)

-Konohamaru, ya levántate. Dije

-Bueno…lo hare. Respondió el Sarutobi

-Naruto. Dije

-¿SI?. Dijo el pelirubio

-Te mentí, No eres hokage. Dije riéndome

-NOOOOOOO!, ERA TAN BONITO PARA CREERLO (T-T) , Se decía Naruto

-Pero puedes llegar a hacerlo. (XD)

-¿COMO?, DIME POR FAVORTTEBAYO. Dijo Naruto casi suplicando

-SOLO NECESITO COMENTARIOS (XD)

-ESCUACHARON TODOS, NECESITA COMENTARIOS PARA QUE CREA LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS Y UNA POSIBLE SAGA DE SHIPPUDEN Y PODRE SER HOKAGE. DIJO NARUTO

-Por cierto…una pregunta para ti. Dije

-¿Cuál?. Dijo Naruto

-¿Cómo FUE TU BESO CON SASUKE?. (XD)

-NOOOO, YA SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO, ¿Por qué?. Se decía casi traumado el Rubio

-Neesan, ¿te besaste con tu compañero de equipo?. Dijo Konohamaru

-¿PORQUEEEEEEEEE?. Oh crueldad del pasado. Se decía Naruto

-ja ja jajajajaja. Me reía de el

-MALDITO!, TE VOY A MATAR. Dijo Naruto

-UY, miren la hora, yo mejor me voy. Dije

-DETENTE. Dijeron ambos ninjas

-YO ME VOY, ADIOS NARUTO Y KONOHAMARU Y POR CIERTO, MI NOMBRE ES MARIO

-MAAAARIOOOO! Grito Naruto

-Bueno, lo siento por todo. Dije

-Menos mal. Dijo Naruto

-SI QUE ERES UN BAKA AL CREERME. DIJE

-VEN PARA ACA, TE ENCONTRARE. Dijo Naruto enojado

- Yo te ayudo Neesan. Dijo Konohamaru

-ADIOS NARUTO…Y POR CIERTO ES CON HINATA (XD)

-Nooo! Mi debilidad dijo Naruto

-De tal hermano mayor como hermano menor. Dije

-NO SOMOS HERMANOS. Dijo konohamaru

-Pero se tratan asi. Dije

-Antes de irte, (un poco rojo). ¿Habrá lemon? Dijo Naruto

-PUEDE SER PERVERTIDO Y PARA KONOHAMARU TAMBIEN. DIJE (XD MENTI POR AHORA)

-ADIOS NINJAS.

-ADIOS FANFICTIONMARIO

-RECUERDEN QUE NECESITO COMENTARIOS EN LAS HISTORIAS MIAS, PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, Y SUBIRE EN POCO LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS DE LA HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR TODO Y DEJEN REVIEWS

CAPITULO 9: LAS PLAYAS DE LA ALDEA

Ya estaban partiendo nuestros protagonistas de nuestra historia disfrutar sus vacaciones, hablo de Naruto y Hinata con los demás miembros del equipo de la chica hyuga, como son Kiba, Kurenai y Shino (siempre me dejan al último), seguían su camino para llegar a la aldea de las olas, y después de un largo camino, llegaron a un restaurant de fideos, donde comieron y pudieron descansar hasta el día siguiente, donde llegaron a su destino: LA ALDEA DE LAS OLAS

-AL FIN! LLEGAMOS A LA PLAYA. Decía Naruto contento

-Baka, cálmate, pareces un niño como en una dulcería. Dijo el inuzuka riéndose

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES BAKA?, BAKA. Dijo Naruto respondiendo ganándose risas de todo, excepto de Shino, que siempre estaba callado, Kurenai los intentaba detener.

-Chicos, Chicos, cálmense (seguían peleando) AHORA. Decía la ojirojos golpeándolos.

-Bueno. Decían ambos con un chichón en la cabeza, yéndose al hotel llamado ´´puesta del sol¨, que era un Hotel, casi lujoso, ya haciendo saber su llegada:

-Bueno, yo tengo mi habitación, Hinata y Naruto, estran en otra habitación, con recamaras separadas, mientras kiba con akamaru y Shino (De nuevo donde al último), estarán en otra y sin objeción, después vamos a la play,a ¿queda claro?. Dijo la sensei

-SI. Dijeron todos

EN LA HABITACION DE NARUTO Y HINATA

Era una habitación con dos recamaras separadas (mal pensados XD), donde la vista daba a toda la playa y su mar, con las olas y todo eso, con camas para parejas y una TV casi grande.

-AAAAH, al fin una camattebayo. Decía el pelirrubio ganándose la risa de su amiga, (según yo), que ya tenía un poco las mejillas de color rojo.

-Mira l…la vi…vista Naruto-kun. Decía Hinata por quedar maravillada por la vista que ofrecía la playa

-OOOOAAAH. Decía asombrado el rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, de repente se escuchó un ruido en la puerta

-Hinata, tienes que venir conmigo, Era Kurenai

-Ya voy, ha...hasta luego Naruto-kun. Decía Hinata ya roja porque sabía que era para colocarse el traje de baño que le daba pena lucirlo para su amado Naruto.

-Adiós Hinata, (muy bien, a colocarme mi traje de baño, que quiero disfrutar mis vacacionesttebayo) se decía el rubio

EN LA HABITACION DE KIBA Y SHINO

-¿Dijiste algo shino?. Dijo kiba con su perro akamaru

-No. Respondió el aburame

-bueno, yo me voy a la playa con akamaru. Decía el inuzuka acompañado de su cachorro

-bueno, yo igual voy, ¿Kiba? . Decia shino cuando vio que estaba solo en la habitacion

-(De nuevo…solo) pensaba el aburame.

CON HINATA Y KURENAI

La Sensei Kurenai ya tenía su traje de baño, era un bikini de color rojo con marcas negras y blancas haciendo ver su figura y atributos que tenía.

-Apúrate Hinata. Decía Kurenai, viendo que su alumna aun no salía del cambiador.

-Sen…Sen…Sensei, ¿Cre…cree que es bu…bu…buena idea este traje de ba…baño? Decía la hyuga

-¿Es por Naruto?, ¿Verdad?, ya sal. Respondió la Sensei, sacando a la hyuga que estaba completamente roja, llevaba un bikini de color blanco con azul mostrando su figura y sus atributos avanzados para su edad (ustedes ya saben de qué hablo XD), Vámonos a la playa. Dijo Kurenai.

s.. Sí. Dijo la hyuga

EN LA PLAYA

-CAWABONGA. Decía Naruto en una ola, mientras que kiba jugaba al Disco con akamaru y shino…bueno, el estaba haciendo un castillo de arena para sus bichos. (XD).

-Ya llegamos chicos. Decia kurenai llegando y sacándole uno que otro suspiro a cualquier hombre de la playa, pero ella ya tiene un amor, un tal asuma sensei (ya saben de quien hablo)

-oh, Kurenai-sensei, ¿Dónde está hinata?. (¿Cómo se verá en traje de baño?...agh todo por culpa de Ero-senin) pensaba Naruto.

-e…e…e…na…na….naruto. Decía una Hinata que se escondía detrás de la sensei, mostrando su look. Haciendo sangrar un poco a Naruto que estaba como hipnotizado por ver la figura de la hyuga.

-¿Na…na…naruto-kun?. Decía la hyuga (parece que no le gusto mi look T-T)

-(tosiendo), es…estas…li…li…linda. Decía naruto limpiándose la sangre de la nariz y con la cara roja.

-muy bien, a divertirse. Decía kurenai

-Es cierto, a disfrutar las vacaciones. Decía shino, pero de la nada comenzó a llover (¿Por qué a mí? XD)

-eh…shino, mejor no hables. Decía kiba con akamaru ladrando. Shino le hizo caso y de nuevo el sol salió. (XD)

Todos se divertían en la playa, Naruto en las olas, Kiba con akamaru, shino haciendo castillos para sus bichos, Hinata mirando a su amado y kurenai tomando sol.

-Hinata, ven. Decía Naruto para que entrara.

-Bu…bueno. Respondió Hinata un poco roja entrando al agua, ya cerca de naruto

-hinata. Dijo el pelirubio

-¿si na..naruto-kun? Dijo la ojiperla ya roja de rubor. De pronto una pelota choco con la cabeza de Hinata dándose un beso con Naruto que estaba rojo.

-eso si es tener suerte. Decía el niño que era dueño de la pelota.

-hi..hinata…de…de veras lo siento. Decía Naruto todo rojo.

-(Me bese con Naruto-kun….ME BESE CON NARUTO-KUN!.). Pensaba la hyuga, después lanzo un grito y golpeo en la cabeza a Naruto quedando inconsciente como hinata.

-vaya, que buenas olas…¿ qué es eso?.. Decía un salvavidas mirando con binoculares.

-los ayudare. Decía corriendo. Hacia los inconscientes ninjas.

DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS

-¿DON…DE ESTOYTTEBAYO?. Grito Naruto y se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación del hotel y vio que había una nota al lado suyo.

-(Naruto, recuerda que haora en la noche tienen el spa para ti y Hinata, ella esta bien)

-Bueno… a arreglarme…hay algo más. Dice el rubio mirando de nuevo la carta.

(ppd: no hagas nada indebido, ya que el spa y los baños termales son mixtos. Atte: Kurenai y tsunade)

-(parecen que no confían en mi T-T) pensaba el rubio ya preparándose para el spa.

DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SEGUIR CON LOS CAPITULOS.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL SPA Y AGUAS TERMALES

PREGUNTA: ¿QUIEREN QUE SIGA LA SERIE SI LLEGA JIRAIYA?

¿QUIEREN QUE HAGA UNA SAGA DE SHIPPUDEN?

HARE UNA SAGA DE GUERRA. DONDE SE CENTRATARA EN (PUEDEN ELEGIR):

JIRAIYA O NEJI


	11. Aviso

PRONTO ESCRIBIRE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

DE LOS MESESN EN KONOHA, RECOMIENDEN ESTA HISTORIA Y SIGAN ESTA HISTORIA, PARA SEGUIR NECESITO REVIEWS, ESCRIBIRE LOS CAPITULOS 11 Y 12 MAS CON UN ESPECIAL DEL DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS


	12. las aguas termales

Los meses en konoha

Como hoy es 14 de febrero, hare dos capítulos en este, sigan la historia y recomiéndenla a un foro de esta pareja.

Feliz día de los enamorados

Happy day of valentine and love

Capítulos 12

Notas: espero que les guste estos dos capítulos y dejen reviews, recomienden esta historia para un foro naruhina please

Capítulo 12: el spa y aguas termales.

Ya era de noche en la aldea de las olas, era una noche estrellada y con una hermosa luna llena, Naruto ya estaba preparado para ir al lugar del spa que se había ganado al proteger junto a Hinata a la hokage tsunade, pero. Tenía que estar con la ojiperla, siendo que los baños de ahí son mixtos (XD).

-(¿Cómo se verá Hinata ahora en el spa?...agh, no puedo soportarlo más!… parece que me estoy enamorando de ella), pensaba Naruto sin darse cuenta que ya estaba a la entrada del spa y aguas termales, viendo a Hinata afuera como si lo estuviera esperando.

-Oh,Hi-hi-hinata, oh-ho-hola. Dijo naruto con rubor (Genial, ahora yo soy el que tartamudea) dijo el pelirubio

-ah, ho-ho-hola Na-na-naruto-kun. Dijo la hyuga con la cara roja

-¿me es-estabas esperando para e-en-entrar?. Dijo el uzumaki.

-s-sí. Respondió la hyuga.

-entremos entonces. Dijo Naruto tomándole delicadamente la mano y con la cara roja.

-Si-Naruto-kun, (Naruto me está tomando la mano, me está tomando la mano, pellízquenme si esto es un sueño) dijo y pensó Hinata.

Entraron nuestros protagonistas eh hicieron saber su llegada.

-Ah, así que ustedes son los ninjas de konoha, como sabrán, la hokage tsunade-sama, ha hecho reservaciones para ustedes dos, además como hoy es un día antes del día de los enamorados, se les dara un masje especial para ambos y después podrán entrar a dar un baño alas excelentes aguas termales, pero…hay un problema. Dijo una ancianita que era la administradora del spa.

-y…¿Cuál es problema?. Dijo Naruto, (tengo un mal presentimiento dattebayo).

-así es, es que son baños mixtos. Dijo la anciana, haciendo que ambos ninjas se pusieran con caras rojas.

-(baños mixtos, estaré con naruto-kun…¿desnuda?). Pensaba Hinata con cara roja y saliéndole Humo.

-(Bueno, cálmate naruto, es solo un baño, no te fijes en su atributos, recuerda lo que dijo Ero-sennin.) pensaba naruto

FLASHBACK

-Recuerda naruto una mujer es como un dulce, es dulce y bonita en todo su aspecto, cuando la veas en todo su esplendor, complácela y diviértete. Dijo el peliblanco con cara de pervertido mirando a otras mujeres.

FIN FLASHBACK

(MALDITO ERO-SENIN). Se decía Naruto.

-bueno, tienen que cambiarse y les darán un masaje. Dijo la anciana.

-Sí. Dijeron ambos con caras rojas, después de unos minutos, ya estaban en ropa interior, se miraron y casi sangran por la nariz. Entraron a la habitación y tuvieron u relajante y gran masaje que hasta los mismos dioses pedirían uno.

-(ah, que rico masajettebayo). Pensaba Naruto disfrutando su casi "tortura".

-(ah, no me había sentido así de bien, ojala fuera mi Naruto-kun el que me estuviera dando esos masajes). Pensaba con la cara roja la ojiperla, ya terminado la sesión de masaje, nuestra pareja se fue a los baños termales, Hinata entro primera y no se veía nada.

(Los baños son mixtos por si acaso)

-Ah, esto si es relajante, si estuviera Naruto-kun. Dijo hinata con las mejillas color rojo.

-vaya, vaya, nunca creí que esto fuera relajante. Era Naruto entrando al baño

-Naruto-kun, (es cierto, esto son baños mixtos), pensaba con ya la cara roja, la hyuga

De repente naruto ve a una figura y se cae encima de ella, tocando algo suave (XD)

-Oh,..Lo siento, ¿Qué estoy tocando?, hay dos (XD), y son blandas. Dijo Naruto.

-Na-Na-Na-Naruto. Era hinata esa figura, al mismo tiempo Naruto se coloca súper rojo, porque había tocado los atributos de la chica hyuga.

-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo siento mu-mu-mucho, de-de-de verdad Hinata. Decía naruto intentando escapar pero, para su sorpresa, la hyuga lo tomo de la mano.

-No,-No-NO, Te vayas. Dijo Hinata.

-(Hinata), pensó el pelirubio, pasaron los minutos y nadie decía nada.

-Hinata, yo… iba a decir Naruto

-Naruto…yo. Decía hinata, nadie hablo.

Próximo capítulo: confesión y la cena


	13. la confesion y beso

Los meses en konoha

Como hoy es 14 de febrero, hare dos capítulos en este, sigan la historia y recomiéndenla a un foro de esta pareja.

DEJEN REVIEWS Y QUIERO UN FORO DE ESTA PAREJA PLEASE Y SIGAN LA HISTORIA XD

Capítulos 13

Notas: espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen reviews, recomienden esta historia para un foro naruhina please

Capítulo 13: la confesión y la cena

Nadie decía nada, ni naruto como hinata mientras estaban en el baño del spa, pasaron unos minutos, se vistieron y se fueron agradecidos por el servicio del spa como de las aguas termales, caminaron por las calles mientras se escuchaban el sonido de las olas, caminaban sin decir nada, llegando al hotel.

-Naruto, Hinata, yo con kiba y shino vamos a salir, ustedes se pueden quedar, no nos esperen. Dijo kurenai acompañado de kiba como shino con akamaru.

-sí. Dijo Naruto, nuestros protagonistas subieron hasta su habitación y cuando entraron encontraron la ventana abiera con vista a la luna llena en una hermosa noche estrellada y con una mesa de mantel color rojo con dos velas encendidas y con una cena estilo romántico y pétalos de rosa en la habitación más con una nota.

Naruto como hinata estaban rojos por ver esta escena romántica en una noche así de hermosa, Hinata tomo la nota.

-¿qué dice la nota?, pregunto naruto detrás de hinata haciendo que ella gritara y se ponga roja.

-la-la-no-no-nota. Dice hinata con un rubor en las mejillas que era notorio.

Lo que decía la nota:

"Naruto como Hinata, gracias por haberme salvado de mifue, (ninja del metal) quien me secuestro e intento matarme, como agradecimiento, les dejo dos píldoras de "oro", mas con un poko de sake (del mejor que tenía T-T), Y esta cena solamente para ustedes dos, firma lady tsunade, hokage"

-Muy bien, Hinata tomemos esa pidora. Dijo Naruto expectante al saber de qué era esa píldora.

-Es-está bien. Dijo hinata, al mismo tiempo tomaron la pildora y nada paso. (Eso creen XD)

EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA

-Lady tsunade, ¿les envio las píldoras de la verdad para Naruto y Hinata?, decía shizune.

-sí, se las envié como obsequio, ¿oh qué?, ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?. Dijo tsunade con un puño alzado y tirando un mueble por la ventana haciendo que a shizune como ton-ton se les congelara el alma con terror.

-AAAAAAHIIIIIII! Grito la asistente con su cerdito.

CON LA PAREJA

Ya terminados de cenar, Hinata recordó ese momento cuando Naruto era atravesado con la técnica de mifue.

-Na-naruto kun, ¿Por qué me salvaste?. Decía la hyuga al borde de llorar al recordar ese amargo momento

-Porque para mí, eres una de las pocas personas que me ha tratado como ser humano, siendo que soy el poseedor del zorro de las nueve colas (kyubi), también es porque me agradas mucho. Dijo naruto haciendo sonrojar a la ojiperla

-Gracias naruto-kun. Dijo casi feliz Hinata

-Hinata, ¿que sientes por mí?, porque cuando te veo, te sonrojas y veo que en varias ocasiones me estas como espiando escondida, dijo el pelirubio, haciendo que la hyuga se coloque en shock.

-ES PORQUE DESDE LA ACADEMIA, HASTA AHORA, ME GUSTAS, NO ME GUSTAS, TE AMO, PORQUE TU NUNCA TE RINDES Y SIEMRE LUCHAS PARA SER MEJOR!. Grito Hinata tapándose la boca por haberle confesado su amor a su naruto, (¿porque revele mi secreto?)

-Hinat…dijo Nruto todo rojo por la confesión.

-¿Si?. Dijo hinata y se sorprendió al sentir a naruto abrazándola correspondiéndole el afecto.

-También te Amo, me ayudaste y estabas siempre ahí, soy un completo idiota al no darme cuenta de ti, lo siento mucho Hinata. Dijo esto casi llorando como también lo hacia hinata, después ambos se acercaban hasta unirse en un hermoso y bello beso, lleno de Amor y cariño.

-Naru-naruto-kun, ¿puedo dormir contigo?. Dijo hinata ruborizada al máximo.

-bu-bueno, hinata, ¿quieres ser mi novia?. Dijo Naruto, siendo abrazado por la hyuga

-SI, SI QUIERO!. Dijo hinata besando a naruto, se fueron a la cama y durmieron felices y abrazados, ya que mañana regresaban a la aldea.

Próximo capítulo: recuerdos de niñez

DEJEN REVIEWS Y SIGAN LA HISTORIA

AVANCES DEL FIC DE: EYESHIELD 21 SENA Y SUZUNA

SENA AL PROTEGER A SUZUNA DE UN ATROPELLO, EL RECIBE EL IMPACTO Y VA AL HOSPITAL. HABRA MUCHO AMOR Y BUENOS MOMENTOS DE ESTA PAREJA.

ESPERO UNIRME A UN FORO NARUHINA Y RECOMIENDEN ESTA HISTORIA

Y LES MANDO SALUDOS A MIS SEGUIDORES Y FAVORITOS


	14. recuerdos

LOS MESES EN KONOHA

DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR Y QUIERO UNIRME A UN FORO DE ESTA PAREJA

NOTAS:

SON COMO CINCO SAGAS DE ESTE FANFICTION

LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE LA SAGA DE ESTE FANFICTION ESTAN LLEGANDO, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE ESTA SAGA, HARE LAS SAGAS PRONTO PARA QUE DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA DE ESTA PAREJA

LA PROXIMA SAGA SERA: GUERRA POR JIRAIYA

CAPITULOS: Recuerdos de niñez

Naruto, estaba despierto en plena noche y vio a su ahora novia hinata, la beso en la frente y se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a la hyuga que dormía feliz y tranquila, Naruto se sentó en la silla y miro la luna tomando un vaso con un poco de sake.

"Mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki, hijo de Minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki, poseedor del zorro de las nueve colas (kyubi), mi vida no ha sido fácil, desde niño eh sufrido golpes, burlas y la cruel soledad"

FLASHBACK.

-Aléjate demonio asesino, decía un aldeano acompañado de una multitud apunto de golpear a un niño indefenso

-¿Por qué me tratan asi?, si no les eh hecho daño. Dijo Naruto soltando lágrimas y después siendo golpeado por los aldeanos

-madre, ¿Quién es ese chico? Preguntaba una niña.

-mejor que tú y que ningún niño se acerque a ese chico, trae mala suerte y tristeza. Dijo su madre

FIN FLASHBACK

"mi vida era casi un infierno al saber todo este daño, al menos encontré a personas que me apoyan, ahí fue cuando encontré a hinata"

FLASHBACK

-oigan muchachos, mira a quien encontré, a una odiosa de ese clan que se cree perfecto, a la prima de ese neji hyuga que se cree perfecto. Dijo un niño con sus dos amigos molestando a una pequeña hyuga que estaba en el suelo llorando.

-pe-pe-perdón, perdón, no me hagan daño. Dijo la chica llorando

-OIGAN!, DEJENLA TRANQUILA DATTEBAYO!. Dijo un niño de pelo rubio. Corriendo contra los bravucones

-miren, es ese chico odiado y debilucho. Dijo uno de los niños

-MI NOMBRE ES NARUTO UZUMAKI Y SERE HOKAGE ALGUN DIA. Dijo Naruto ganándose la burla de los niños

-Muy bien, jutsu clones de sombra, aparecieron dos clones mal hechos y naruto aprovecho al atacar a al líder de los niños, siendo después brutalmente golpeado y dejado con dolor e inconsciente, en ese momento llega kon, guardian de hinata y los niños se van.

-Hinata-sama, vámonos de aquí. Dijo tomándola de la mano.

-Es-es-espera, ese niño…decía hinata pero Kon no la escuchaba y se aljaba mientras veía a Naruto tendido y adolorido

FIN FLASHBACK

"En ese día me quise volver más fuerte, al pasar el tiempo encontré a mas amigos, pero después perdí a un gran amigo que fue sasuke cuando pelee contra el"

FLASHBACK

-SASUUUKEEE. Gritaba naruto modo kyubi

-NARUUUTOO Gritaba sasuke en modo sello maldito

Ambos ataques chocaron creando una gran explosión donde sasuke lamentablemente gano y se fue con orochimaru

FIN FLASHBACK

"me sentía mal, gracias a hinata que me apoyo en todo momento y a ero-senin por quererme es como si fuera un abuelo para mí."  
>FLASHBACK<p>

-Naruto, necesita ser más fuerte. Decía jiraiya sin ningún daño

-uff-ufff-ufff, Ero-senin, seré más fuerte para ser hokage dijo un Naruto cansado y herido.

-creo que lo lograras, hasta ese entonces no moriré. Dijo el sanin sonriéndole a su discípulo.

-si-sigamos entrenando. Dijo naruto reincorporándose

-uuf, muy bien. Dijo jiraiya. ( dSe parece a ti Minato)

FIN FLASHBACK

Naruto seguía mirando la luna con su vaso de sake, estuvo así por un tiempo y sintió unos ruidos, era hinata que se había despertado.

-Na-naruto-kun, ¿Qué estás haciendo?. Dijo Hinata a su novio

-ah…nada hinata, solo recordaba cosas del pasado. Dijo el rubio guiñándole el ojo.

-Naruto-kun, durmamos que mañana volvemos a la aldea de la hoja. Dijo Hinata abrazando a su novio amado.

-sí, durmamos Hinata. Dijo el rubio tomando a hinata y llevándosela a la cama, donde la beso y la abrazo siendo correspondido por ella, Durmieron hasta quedar así, Al levantarse supieron de algo malo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!. Grito Naruto haciendo que su grito se escuchara en todo el hotel

-Vamos Naruto, sabias que hoy nos íbamos a la aldea, no actúes como un niño!. Dijo kurenai sacando de la cama a naruto, pero vio que había algo ahí, lo saco y era su alumna y ahora novia de Naruto, era hinata con una cara feliz y tranquila, la sensei de ojos rojos la vio y se puso feliz al saber que su alumna ya cumplió su sueño de estar con su amor.

-muy bien, arréglense que ya partimos. Dijo kurenai con una pequeña sonrisa

UNAS HORAS MAS TARDES

Saliendo del hotel el equipo de kurenai de regreso a la aldea, con akamaru y kiba haciendo carrera, shino tan callado de costumbre.(no me nombraron de ultimo), kurenai calmada de costumbre y atrás venían ya la nueva pareja tomados de la mano, con caras felices sobretodo Hinata como también naruto, en el camino, tomaron un descanso cerca del rio donde Naruto encontró una fruta y se la comio.

-oye Naruto…NARUTO! BAKA!. Decía kiba al ver al rubio cayendo inconsciente por comer la fruta.

-Naruto!. Grito kurenai llegando

-¿Qué comió?. Dijo serio shino mirando la fruta

-AMOR!. Grito hinata haciendo que sus compañeros de equipos gritaran de la impresión

-Hi-hinata, ¿ahora son novios?. Pregunto kiba con la cara palida

-ups, e-e-era un secreto pero si, ahora somos novios. Dijo hinata

-muchachos, yo me llevare a naruto al hospital, ustedes avancen. Dijo la sensei yendo con naruto al hospital

Próximo capítulo y final de esta saga: un golpe en el hospital

DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA


	15. fin de la saga

Los meses en konoha

(Fin de la primera saga)

NOTAS:

DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y FAVORITOS COMO COMENTARIOS PORQUE HOY SE TERMINA ESTA PRIMERA SAGA DE ESTE FANFICTION, DONDE RECIEN COMIENZA LAS AVENTURAS DE NARUTO CON HINATA

Y A MIS SEGUIDORES LES MANDO UN GRAN SALUDO Y QUE ESCRIBAN SUS HISTORIAS.

HARE UN HONOR A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR EL MANGA Y UN HOMENAJE A ONE PIECE

OPENING DEL FANFICTION

CAPITULO 1 A 7: HIKARI- E ENDING: NIGHTCORE SWORD (ANIME)

CAPITULO 8 A 14: YURA-YURA ENDING: NEVER CHANGE-SHUN

Capítulo Final de la saga: Un golpe en el hospital

Kurenai estaba llevando a Naruto hacia el hospital, mientras que su novia, Hinata estaba preocupada

-¿Qué fruta pudo haber comido Naruto-kun?. Pregunto triste Hinata por la situación de su novio

-Esto es…una fruta venenosa y una que te noquea. Dijo Shino serio examinando los restos de esa fruta

-¿Cómo ese baka pudo comerse esa fruta?. Dijo kiba ganando un ladrido de akamaru

-Kiba-kun. Dijo hinata

-¿sí?. Respondió el inuzuka y se aterro con lo que vio, era una Hinata con una cara que daba miedo y terror con un aura triste y con una sonrisa casi demoniaca haciendo que kiba se haga pipi como akamaru.

-Kiba, ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar baka a mi novio y amor?. Dijo Hinata acercándose a kiba que estaba muerto de miedo

-AAAAAAAH. Se escuchó un grito en el bosque con un gran aullido de un perro.

DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS, CERCA DEL HOSPITAL:

-Ah que bueno es volver. Dijo una Hinata sonriendo y con un ramo de flores para su novio

-eso es cierto, o no kiba. Dijo shino mirando a un kiba caminando con terror y mirando de derecha e izquierda.

-eh, ¿kiba?. Pregunto el aburame

-NO!, NO DE NUEVO!, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!, NARUTO ES GENIAL!. Dijo kiba en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo y que decir de akamaru, llego y cuando piso suelo estaba tiritando del miedo

-(¿Qué le hizo Hinata?). Pensó Shino con los demás llegando al hospital con los demás y se veía que Hinata estaba súper preocupada por su novio.

Entraron y naruto estaba en la habitación numero 700 (por el manga), fueron para haya y encontraron a su sensei estando afuera con la hokage y shizune que era de costumbre que sostuviera a Ton-Ton.

-Sensei, ¿cómo esta Naruto?. Pregunto shino

-Él está bien, un poco más y lo perdemos. Dijo la Sensei

-ah, hola kiba…¿Kiba?. Dijo kurenai y vio que el inuzuka estaba aterrado aun como akamaru

-Shizune, llévalos a cuidados seguros. Dijo tsunade

-Sí, tsunade-sama, respondió y llevo a ambos traumados a cuidados seguros.

-¿alguien sabe que les paso a esos dos?. Dijo Kurenai

-Nop, no sé qué les paso. Dijo Hinata como Shino

-Por cierto hokage-sama. Dijo hinata al borde del llanto.

-Dime… no pudo completar la frase debido que la hyuga la abrazo llorando y feliz.

-¡Gracias por su ayuda!. Dijo Hinata llorando de felicidad

-De nada, sabía que a mi llamado nieto-hijo necesitaba amor y cariño. Dijo la rubia correspondiendo el abrazo

-(Hinata ahora puede ser feliz). Pensó kurenai

-Si quieren pueden entrar a verlo. Dijo Tsunade

-Sí. Dijo hinata, abrió la puerta y por sorpresa naruto estaba de cabeza y alegre.

-Abuela tsunade…oh Amor viniste y…¿esas flores son para mí?. Dijo Naruto

-AAAAAAAAH. Grito Hinata tirando las flores y golpea a naruto en la cabeza haciendo que choque contra la pared y ella con milagro no cae.

-es cierto lo que dijo Kiba, es un poco...decía shino

-¿UN POCO QUE SHINO-KUN?. Decía Hinata colocándose de la misma manera que paso con kiba y se acercaba a shino.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH. Se escuchó un grito en el hospital que se escuchó en toda la aldea y se vio a un aburame traumado y llevado a cuidados seguros.

-Ah, eso es lo que paso. Dijo tsunade y kurenai con una gota.

DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS

-auch, mi cabeza…Amor golpeas duro. Dijo despertándose Naruto y recibió un beso por parte de su novia en la mejilla ganándose la risa de todos.

-Vaya!, parece que están felices. Dijo una persona en la ventana.

-ERO-SENIN!. Dijo Naruto y todos lo miraron con asombro

-llegue antes de lo previsto y ahora vine por mi alumno que vamos a salir a entrenar. Dijo Jiraiya

-está bien, Naruto vuelves con jiraiya. Dijo la hokage

-sí y también por hinata, su padre quiere que entrene con nosotros y está todo arreglado

-por mi está bien. Dijo kurenai

-yo lo acepto. Dijo la hokage

-sí, solo quiero a mi amor. Dijo hinata abrazando a su novio

-Sí, vayamos a hacernos fuertes hinata. Dijo Naruto entusiasmado

-Sí. Dijo Hinata

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Estaba Naruto con Hinata caminando a la salidade la aldea y Naruto miro al monumento de su padre.

-juro padre que me hare fuere. Dijo el rubio alzando su puño

-sé que lo harás Amor. Dijo Hinata tomándole de la

-vamonos Amor. Dijo siendo acompañado por la hyuga hasta llegar donde jiraiya, donde partieron de la aldea, lo que no sabían era que sus aventuras recién comienzan, donde habrá traición, guerra, muertes y un reencuentro.

Fin de la saga

Próximo capítulo: Estamos de vuelta

Próxima Saga; guerra por jiraiya

DEJEN REVIEWS Y GRACIAS POR TODO


End file.
